Schools and Maids
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: it has been four years since they left. Natsumi has become Student body prez, and has a secret after school job. Five new students come to school, who seem familiar.
1. Chapter 1

***fanfare* bum bum baa bum! This is my 10****th**** story! Woo! But this is my 6****th**** Sgt frog story! Hehe :3 well I hope you guys enjoy this story :3 R&R pretty plz! GiroNatsu of course :D ;) (o yea, Kaichou wa Maid sama refs)**

Ch.1 Natsumi

Standing on my balcony, I look to the moon. It has been 4 years since they left. Since HE left. The house has gotten quiet and lonely without them here.

I know Fuyuki misses that stupid frog, and I kinda do to, but tomorrow, I'm finally a Senior, my last year at school.

I'm the Student Council President. All the girls look up to me. I walk back into my room, it was time for bed.

*beep*beep*

I reach my hand over to the alarm clock. Pressing the snooze button, I continue to sleep. I quickly jolted out of bed, for I realized I have an important meeting to go to.

I quickly put my school uniform and tied my long hair back. I looked in the mirror, ever since they left, my hair has grown longer. Fuyuki says I look like mama, but my hair is now a darker pink and I don't wear glasses.

Having no time to cook breakfast, I grabbed a slice of toast with butter, and ran out the door. I met with Koyuki on the way to school.

"Hey Natsumi, I heard we're having some new students this year," she said to me

"mmph-mmfh," I replied

"Sorry Natsumi, I don't speak toast," Koyuki replied with a smile. I took the toast out of my mouth.

"I said 'oh really?'" I gave her a friendly punch on the arm

"Haha," she skips ahead of me a little bit, and turns around, "I wonder what they're like, which class they are in, and either if they are girls or BOYS,"

"Koyuki, I told you, I'm waiting for someone to come back," I took another bite of my toast.

"Oh I know, but it doesn't mean you can date some other people while you wait," she turned in a circle

"Sigh, well I'm staying single," Koyuki gave me a pouty face; I changed the subject, "well are we going to sit up on the roof for lunch?"

"Hmm," she ponder this a bit, "of course, it's like our little hiding place," she beams at me, and I beam at her.

We walk unto school grounds, and into the building. And into the Student Council Meeting room, it's still strange how when I entered tenth grade, people voted me for Student Council President, but it's alright. I have more respect, and I help other students who are in need of help.

The meeting droned on. We talked about how we need new computers for the labs. A better cleaning system. The bell rang, class had begun. I had sent Koyuki before the bell rang so she wouldn't be late. Picking up my bag, I turned off the lights since I was the last one out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappy :D eating biscuits while typing this story :P had an awesome thanksgiving break, just sad that I had to go back to school life is hard…..you know, when I first watched ….my dad thought it was Pokémon O-O then I will yell at him that it's NOT Pokémon.**

**And can you guys believe it? It gets dark around my house at 5! I don't really understand daylight savings time…..**

**Also…trying to make this the longest story I EVA wrote :D**

Ch.2 Giroro

After fours year, we've come back. Our new mission (which is the same, take over Pekopon) is to infiltrate their schools, as normal Pekopon, but we can't tell our friends on Pekopon that we are here. Our Scientists back at Keron had invented a gun that turns us, Keronians, into Pekoponians.

Yes, Yes. Kululu made a gun like that, but it had a timer on it. The new gun turns us into Pekoponians, but we have to be blasted with the gun again to turn back. Which is back on Keron.

A proud invention of the Keronians.

I stand in line with my comrades, well except Tamama, since he was younger than us; he went to the tenth grade, which turns out the same class as Fuyuki and Momoka. Dororo and I hoped we will get to be in the same class as Koyuki and Natsumi. Dororo was lucky, I can see Koyuki sitting somewhere near the middle, and she has changed a bit. I didn't see Natsumi, my heart sank a little.

"Class, Pay attention, these are our new students, Kaeru Nikimana," he mentions to Keroro. He was tall, with green eyes, and black hair. A star symbol hanged from his bag.

"Asahin Zuco," Dororo steps up. He wears a white scarf, which symbolizes his mask. He has a slight build, with light blue eyes, and reddish pink hair. A ninja star hangs from his bag.

"Saiko Roko," Kululu steps up. His Pekoponian ears are covered with headphones, which lay on his yellow with blue-tinged hair. His glasses are the same like normal Pekopon, but sometimes you can see swirls. His swirl symbol hangs from his bag

"Rin Takamura," It was my turn. My eyes were black, last time I checked. The scar I had on my face disappeared. My new Pekoponian body healed it. The belt I usually wore across my chest was now my belt I wear though the belt loops on my pants. A skull symbol hangs from my bag.

The names the teacher said were fake names of course; we can't have our real names going about. The names had a purpose to them, but I don't know how. Tamama, who was smaller than us, had reddish brown hair, and big black eyes. His symbol hangs from his bag like us. His fake name was Soukyoku sei shougai, Sou for short

The teacher pointed us to our chairs. The chair in front of me was empty; Keroro was going to take when the teacher said it was already taken.

We all sat in different rows. The teacher was about to begin his lesson, when the door opened and the most beautiful girl came in. She wore a long ponytail, she eyes seemed to glimmer. She was talking to the teacher how she was sorry she was late, and came walking towards me.

At first, I didn't know what to do. She was coming to me, and then I realized she was coming to her seat. Which was in front of me.

I snapped out of my trance, No, I'm looking for Natsumi nothing else. The teacher said that the girl who just came in was going to give us new kids a tour of the school.

Lessons soon ended. It was the end of the day. All four of us were in the front of the room when the girl came to us.

"Hello, I'm the student council president, and I'll be giving you a tour of the school," she said, shaking our hands.

We were about to leave when the door slammed opened, "PRESIDENT!"

**Ok the fake names I gave them, Keroro and Giroro's names are made up by me, so is Dororo's last name.**

**Dororo's name means assassin. Kululu's name mean Psycho insane :P and Tamama's means Bipolar disorder…..hope you like them**

**So should I have Natsumi found out there are the frogs first? Or the frogs find out the SB prez is Natsumi? Or at the same time?**

**I have very different ideas to give with this story kukukukukuku**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have you ever wonder how some people just come up with stuff? Like J. and Harry Potter, how did she think of the boy wizard?**

**Well MY ideas come thru daydreaming :3 I'll just be sitting there thinking then BOOM! New idea for a story pops in my head **

**Then I like to daydream about my stories and how they will go. Then I have to write down the ideas before I lose them…..**

**Ch.3 Natsumi**

"President!"

I turned from the new kids, to see yuki standing in the doorway, "Yuki! What is it?"

It seems she was running to find me since it seems she was out of breath.

"Its…Saboro…again!" out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw three of the new kids look at…Saiko? With a look of surprise.

"Why is he always the thorn in my side? Yuki, where is he?" I asked her

"The courtyard by our building…"

If I take the stairs, it will be too long, but…I look to the window.

Koyuki comes though the door, "Hey Na…No! Not the window again!" she yells as she seems me opening the window.

I jump out of the window, with Koyuki standing by the window. Landing on the ground, I ran to the courtyard.

**-Koyuki-**

Ugh! Not again! Why does she jump out of windows? I walked to the door, then turning around, "Hey new kids! If you want the tour follow me real quick!"

I knew they'll follow me, we ran down the stairs, though the school doors and into the courtyard. I see Natsumi standing in between a weeping girl and Saboro. Saboro, that boy can get on anybody's nerve's.

I stand there, watching everything unfold. I knew Natsumi and Saboro had history, but

"Excuse me," I turn around, it was one of the new kids, Kaeru was it?

"Yes?" I replied

"Can you please us tell what is happening?"

"Hmm, well that boy over there? His name is Saboro," I got ready to tell the story, "he used to be a great guy, sure he'll skip classes, had his own radio station, all the girls loved him, but something happened, and he turned into a very bad bully. Weird thing is, he targets girls, and makes them cry. Though my guess why he turned sour, is the history between those two," I pointed to Natsumi and Saboro

"What is that girls name anyways?" asked the blond, Rin?

"Her name is…" I got interrupted by a yell

"Do you want your special pen back or not?" Natsumi yelled

I saw the headphone kid, Saiko, flinch, as Natsumi brought out Saboro's special pen. It can draw anything and make it.

"Not right now, I can still torture poor girls without out," Saboro smirks and walks away. The crying girl hugged Natsumi, and walked in the other direction of Saboro.

Seeing us, Natsumi walks towards us. "Sorry you had to see that,"

"It's alright, what was that pen you were talking about?" asked Saiko

Natsumi brings out the pen, "See, its special pen to Saboro, but its dead, run out of ink I guess,"

Good cover up Natsumi! We can't tell anyone that it is made out of Alien Technology. People might think we're crazy.

Putting the pen back into her pocket she said, "all right guys, ready for that tour?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So how you guys likening the story so far? Is it great? Bad? What?**

**Well I'm home sick XP home aloonnnee :3 might get some chappies done today :D**

**Ch.4 Giroro**

The student council president showed us around. The science labs. The home Ec rooms. The sports fields. We were at the baseball field when we got surrounded by girls. Well the student council body (who we still don't know her name) got surrounded by girls.

They were all teary eyes, saying they are so happy that the president was there to help them defend against Saboro.

"I'm sorry girls," she said, "It's my entire fault that Saboro is a bully to all of you,"

That interested me, what did she do? All the girls listened patiently

"You see, a couple of years ago, something happened, some friends of our family left. After they left Saboro came up to me and asked me out, but I said No, for I started to like one of our friends who left. He got really angry, and yelled at me that no one says no to him. I think he thinks that everything belongs to him,"

Saboro did that? I thought he liked Natsumi. Wait…what if….he IS dating Natsumi right now? And he and Natsumi are ganging up on people?

I got depressed at the thought. My thoughts were interrupted by someone, "Hey….you all right there?"

It was the student council president. I nodded. "Ok well guys, that is the end of our tour, she you all tomorrow," and with that she walked off.

Keroro comes to me, "So where do you think our new base should be?"

The others from a small circle around me. As we walked to our new temporally home, we discussed plans for our new base.

I suggested it should be like our old base. The only one to agree with me was Dororo; the others just ignored my idea.

We entered our home. I went outside where my new bigger tent is. I chose one of my guns and started to polish it.

I was thinking of Natsumi. Oh how I wish to see her once more, but if she really IS dating Saboro **(which she is not)** then I'll have to move on. Maybe…Maybe that nice Student Council president.

She is very pretty, no beautiful. She is kind to her friends, and will defend them. Kinda like my warrior queen. Sigh. I look to the sky, I wonder wherever you are Natsumi, I hope we are looking at the same sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry for updating the story late, I have been busy :3 x-mas break is coming up YEA!**

**Ch.5 Natsumi**

After seeing the new kids off, and saying goodbye to Koyuki. She went off to her job. Most people knew she had a job, just didn't know what. Only Koyuki knew what her job is, she was too embarrassed to even tell her own family.

If I think about it, if that stupid frog was here and found….he would never let down. Always was trying to get me in debt to him, this would have done the job.

What's with me and thinking of those stupid frogs again? ARGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I rubbed my head.

I checked my watch, I better hurry, don't want to be late.

Going though alleys, I got to my job. I went though alleys so no one will catch me going to my job.

Looking both ways, I opened a door. It took me right into the back of the café.

I went to the locker I had, and got changed into my work uniform. My boss walks by, see's me, and tells me my usual customers are here. I gave here my thanks. I walk up to the front and greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome back Masters,"

*-oO^0^Oo-*

It was dark when I got home.

Throwing my clothes in the hamper, and putting my PJ's on. I then turned on the radio. I remember the time when Saboro turned into a bully; he said something bad about girls on his radio show.

Of course we girls got mad, by no one knew we would storm his radio tower and destroy it. I smile at the memory.

I turned the radio to my favorite station. American Music. I found this mini radio tower down in forgotten base, and added to my radio.

I got so many new stations; some were in many different languages. I learned how to speak English that way.

A song I think called E.T came on. I sat there listening, looking at the moon.

You're not like the others  
>Futuristic lover<br>Different DNA

Those lyrics made me think of him. The whole song makes me think of…Giroro. I smile at thought. Him and me together…forever.

You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<p>

I hugged my knees, you know, why did they leave? Did they really want to? I miss it, I miss everything. From their wacky plans, to going to the beach and having fun.

Its supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

I look to the moon again. I see Giroro's smiling face in it. One day soon, I WILL see you again, whether my love is one sided or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY! Lol. Gonna have a busy day today. On episode 128 of Keroro Gunso (sgt frog)**

**Mom: V! Get off that computer and go to bed! (its 12 at night)**

**Me: But I just started!**

**Mom: GO. TO. BED!**

**Yea…wish I had my own laptop, then I write my stories as long as I want.**

**Ch.6 Natsumi**

The day has gone like anyday. It seems all the new kids, inculding the one from tenth grade are getting along. It would like they already knew each other.

I look out of the window by my side. The wind gently blows.

*ding*

The lunch bell rings.

Koyuki and I walk to the roof for lunch. Since I was Student council president, I got some special privilages.

We sat in our usual place. Near the south end of the school, where we can see the tree's. "today is a nice day, isn't it Natsumi?" asked Koyuki as she sat down.

The railings look kinda rusted, but I still leaned on it, "Don't lean on that, it looks old," said Koyuki

I waved my hand, "Naw, Its fine,"

We started to eat our lunch, "so, what do you think of the new kids?"

She ponders a bit, "they're ok, they seem familiar, but that Asashin kid…." She gives me a smile.

I laugh. I hear a creaking noise, "huh?" I started to lean back. I realized the railing was old, and wasn't strong to hold me. I was falling.

When Koyuki realized, she yelled my name, and tried to catch me before fell off the building, **(which is 4 stories) **

"NATSUMI!"

**-Giroro-**

I got tired of listening to Keroro's new stupid plan. Trying to sell bottles of water, with the water from the water foutains. I swear, sometimes his plan are just stupid.

I decided to take a break from all of it. I was walking along the school near the south end. I was still thinking of what the student council president name is. Everytime I ask someone, some thing happens,

**-Flashblack-**

I walk up to a random kid, "Excuse me, do you know that Student Council President's name?"

"Huh? Yea its.." a yellow pan came out of nowhere, and landed on the poor kids head.

"Sorry!" I look up, some kids where above us

**-back to present-**

Is there some force for not having me know her name? I thought about it.

"NATSUMI!"

Huh? Natsumi? Where? Where? I look up, and a girl falls into my arms. Eh! It's the Student Council President!

"Natsumi!"

It was Koyuki. Wait….this girl..in my hands…is Natsumi?

Now if I look at her carefully, it is Natsumi. How did I miss that?

**Aw, she landed in his arms ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kukukukukuku. I mostly write about Natsumi…about Giroro will get some more time. And Keroro. Moi will soon show!**

**Ch.7 Natsumi**

When I fell. I closed my eyes.

When I felt I had a soft landing. I opened one eye to see. I saw I landed in someone arms. I look who it was.

I felt my face get hot. I was blushing. I fell in the arms of Rin, one of the new kids. I felt like I should spontaneously combust right there and then.

I jumped out of his arms.

"uh…um…thanks," for a moment, though the rays of the sun, I thought Rin looked like Giroro.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki comes running, "are you ok?"

"huh, er…yes, i..didn't hit the ground…um…Rin here…caught me," It was an embrassing to say that

"Rin?" she gave him a hard look, and for a moment she looked she recognize him, but she back at me, "come on come on, we got to get you to the nurse,"

"eh?" she pulls my arms, I turn back to Rin, "um, Thanks again!"

**-Giroro-**

I found Natsumi, and she was just in my arms. He slumped down, a joyful smile came on his face. One of my dreams came true.

I stayed there even after the school bell rang for lunch to end. My love emotion is spilling over. I hear the bell for school to end for the day.

I hear someone coming closer.

"I knew it," I look up, it was koyuki.

"uh Knew what?" I asked

"Your Giroro! Wait, that means…the other new kids…are the other members of the ARMPIT Platoon,"

"wha? How…did…you know?" oops, my cover is blown.

"your face, when you caught Natsumi, your face was frozen with a love-struck look, that only Giroro will have,"

"oh…, are you going to tell Natsumi?"

"No, you will. Now tell me, why are you guys back after four years?"

"er," should I tell her? "sigh, we are here to invade Pekopon, with us diguised as Pekoponians,"


	8. Chapter 8

**BWAHAHAHAHHA! I luv it that you guys are** **loving this story. Hope you guys continue 2 read.**

**Ch.8 Koyuki**

I standed over Giroro as he gave his confession. So they came back, after all. No wonder I thought Asashin was cute, it Dororo all along.

I kinda blushed a little.

I listened to Giroro as he told me his story. How they turned into humans with some gun.

You know, I thought as Giroro continued to talk, I should get them together. Since Giroro is human, it can work out for them. Love is so wonderful. Now Dororo is human…maybe we can work it out.

"Come one," I held my hand out, and helped Giroro up, "you got to get home,"

"Ok," he turns around, "um Koyuki, don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Sure,"

Koyuki walked home, she knew Natsumi was at work. She decided to set some things set for the future, maybe it will get them together or not.

I smirked.

**-Giroro-**

So far I'm the only one who knows who is Natsumi. Which is weird since she still looks the same, well except she has longer hair. I wonder if I should tell Keroro and the others, hmm….

**-Natsumi- next day-**

I realized as I entered the school, I left my lunch. And something was going to happen.

I sat there in my chair looking out the window. I wonder if Koyuki will share her lunch with me, since it is almost lunch time.

"Excuse me," said a voice over the intercom, "there is a guest coming to your class, she seems upset, and wanted to see one of your students, and uh we couldn't stop her,"

Huh?

The door exploded. And comes in Moi in her Alien form, seeing me she says, "Natsumi! It is awful!" she runs to my desk.

I can Kaeru's mouth open wide in surprise.

"Moi, er lets go outside for a moment," she slumped on the floor, grabbing my leg for not going and started to cry.

"Natsumi! Waah! I got a message from Uncle saying he'll be back! I've looked all over for him and can't find him!" her tears started to flow faster

"Moi! Uh um," I can feel my classmate's eyes on me, so awkward,

"I'll just destroy the world!" she got out her Lucifer spear, "Arm-"

"No!" I grabbed her hand and ran out of the room. And the school.

"Moi! You can't destroy the world at a whim!"

"I…miss…Uncle,"

"Oh Moi, don't worry, he'll come back,"

**-Keroro-**

I was surprised when Moi came in, but you know, if she didn't come in I wouldn't know where Natsumi was. It was still weird that I didn't recognize her right.

Now, all have to figure out a plan to get her indebted to me. Oh! Old habits came back, kero.

Koyuki comes up to me during lunch, "so you guys figured out who Natsumi is,"

"Uh, I don't know what you're saying er ha ha," I felt myself sweating

"Please Keroro; I saw though your disguise,"

"Kero? You did?" I thought they were perfect.

When I met with the Platoon during lunch in a hallway, I talked about how Koyuki found out who we were

"But our plan will be still perfect as long as Natsumi doesn't find out, Kero kero kero kero kero,"

His laugh echoes though the hallway

**-Natsumi-**

Walking back after talking with Moi, when I heard it. It was someone laughing, but I know that laugh anywhere,

Kero kero echoes though the hall. The laugh belonged to Keroro.

Moi said Keroro was coming back, maybe….I followed where I heard the laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**bored... **

**Ch.9 Natsumi**

I followed the familiar laugh. It can be from only one person. It echoes down the hallway and though my head. the laugh is either from Keroro or i'm making a stop a crazy ville.

I had reached a corner of a four way, the laughter was coming from the left side. i peeked over the corner, and I saw the five new kids, Rin, Asashin, Saiko, Kaeru, and the one from tenth grade, sou?

the laugh was coming from Kaeru. Could it be? No way! Now that i got a good look at them, i can see the resemblance! Kaeru was Keroro, Asashin is Dororo, Saiko is Kululu, Sou was Tamama and Rin...Rin...

My face was flustered. Rin was Giroro. So that means...Giroro caught me when i fell.

**-Natsumi's Memory-**

"AH!" plop "huh?" i turn my head to see that i was in the arms of an handsonme boy

"Don't worry , Natsumi I got you, I will always catch you,"

"Oh Giroro,"

**-back to reality-**

**-Koyuki-**

i was walking down the hallway back to class when i noticed Natsumi. Her hands were together like she was praying. A wide-mouth smile on her face, eyes closed.

i waved my hand in front of her face, "Hey Natsumi! time for class! It's time for you to leave LaLa land,"

she snapped out of it, "Huh?" she looks down the other hallway, and looks back at, "huh,"

"hmm?" I wondered what got her into LaLa mode.

"er nothing,"

we walked back to class.

during class, i thought about things. when class ended, Natsumi comes up to me, "I found ouy the new kids are the frogs!"

And thats when my new plan came into action.

**-Giroro-**

when class ended, Koyuki came up to us. Asked us a few questions, Like how are we? What are we doing doing this weekend?

"would like to see Natsumi at her job?"

"YES!" Keroro and Tamama answered right away. I wanted to answer right away also, but i had a feeling Koyuki was up to something.

we went to the front of the school, and waited for a few minutes. then folowing Koyuki, we went into town.

after walking for like two miles,we reached a cafe. i didn't had time to read the sign since Koyuki ushered us in.

a lady came up to Koyuki, "want the usual like always?"

"uh huh," she answered.

we waited. a girl came up to us, she had long pink hair which falls softly down. What a min...thats...

"Welcome back, Mas...Ma..." thats when she realized that we were there


	10. Chapter 10

**The mystery job ;D da dum duum!**

**Ch.10 Natsumi**

I had entered the Café, got into my uniform, and got ready to serve. My boss came to me, and said Koyuki was here.

I was ready to see a familiar face. I patted some dust off my skirt and walked to the front, "Welcome back, ma…ma," behind Koyuki where the frogs. They're seeing me at my secret job! My job at the Maid's café!

**-Giroro-**

When Natsumi had walked to us, I didn't understand the dress she was wearing. But looking again it all clicks, she was a maid.

It was like one of my day dreams I used to have.

**-Natsumi-**

I finished my sentence, "master, this way please," I lead them to a table for six, "here are your menus," I handed out the menus, "and I'll be right back to take your order," I grabbed Koyuki's arm, and pulled her to the back.

"Koyuki," I turned to face her, "What are THEY doing here?"

"Uh well, they wanted to see where you work," she replied shrinking down

"To see me work? But why now? Is it because they are the stupid frogs?"

I was mad at Koyuki, but she was my friend, I sighed.

**-Keroro-**

I leaned back on my chair as I watched Natsumi drag Koyuki off. The father I leaned, I was able to see the two friends. It seems they were fighting, it seems after a minute of fighting it all came too, and Koyuki walked back to her table with a skip in her step.

Then Natsumi came back, she didn't even look anybody in the eye as she took our orders, and went back.

"Er hey guys….Natsumi wants me to tell you guys something," Koyuki said as soon Natsumi left

"She poisoned our food?" Tamama exclaimed. Everyone looked him.

"No," she said, "Natsumi…she knows who you guys truly are,"

"What!"

"I didn't tell her! I swear! She found out at lunch today!"

**-Natsumi-**

After I took their orders, I handed them in, and went to the back. I leaned against the wall and slumped down. I put my face in my hands, if anyone saw me they would probably think I was crying, which I was not. I was blushing, Giroro, and the other frogs, saw me in my Maid's outfit. It was kinda embarrassing.

"Order up!"

I got up and looked in the mirror, I got to stop blushing, think of something different.

I went and got the order, and gave it to the Koyuki and the frogs. I ignored the looks they were giving me, which was shock. I guess Koyuki told them, I smirked as I walked off to my other customers I got.

**-Giroro-**

I was watching Natsumi as she served her other customers. I felt a little jealous. She in her cute little maid outfit….an daydream started to form…Snap out of it Giroro! You're in public! Still watching Natsumi, I saw her play a game of cards with some customers, she won twice. I nodded, she will always win, but on the third game she lost, and the guy who won got to take a picture with her.

What? A picture?


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh. why can't life be like in stories? it seems in stories the world is so perfect. sigh. im such a dreamer**

**ch.11 Giroro**

A picture of...no..WITH Natsumi. I always wanted a picture of just us two. That would be so great.

Together forever, running though a field of flowers, holding hands and laughing to our hearts content.

"Giroro," I can hear her saying my name, "Giroro!"

"huh?" i snapped out of my dream, and looked around. all the tables were cleaned, and had seats atop of them. Natsumi is standing by my side, "How long do you plan on staying here?" she asks

"oh, uh," my daydream must have lastedlonger then I thought, "can i walk with you?"

"Walk...with..me?" i watch her turn around quickley, i wonder whats wrong.

"uh Natsumi?"

"come one, I'm the one who has to lock up tonight, so unless you plan on staying here, let's go," she marches to the back door, i follow in pursuit.

**-Natsumi-**

I was surprised when Giroro asked to walk with me, but i was happy for it. I guess Koyuki did a great job brining them here.

"so, uh...you guys not mad that i found out your secret?" I asked

"oh, well it was a surprise thats for sure, but not when we found out who you were,"

"eh? you didnt know who i was? when did you found out?" i wonder how he found out

**-Giroro-**

er...i cant tell her...that i found out when i had caught her.

"i, uh, found out when...i uh um caught you," i looked away blushing, for Natsumi was looking at me.

after a few minutes of silence, "uh, thank you,"

"huh? you say something Natsumi?" her head was low, so i couldn't see her face.

"I said thank you," she started to walk faster, i walked to her speed and grabbed arm.

"your welcome...er...," i was still holding her arm.

"Get a room You lovebirds!" I heard a voice call out. Natsumi, did her face just turn bright red? Pull her arm out of my grasp, walked in another direction.

"Good night Giroro, see you tomarow," she walked off.

I wanted to follow her, but i decided against it. i walked in the other direction. I actually grabbed her arm, I wonder if she was troubled when that old man said lovebirds?

I look to the sky. It seems like a million of stars are out tonight. I hear soft music playing as i walked to base.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo, hows it going? im good. **

**GiroNatsu4eva...you like Kaichou wa Maid-sama too? thats awesome! im gonna re-watch the series and read it...**

**I need to add some type of danger of some sort.**

**Ch.12 Natsumi**

Everyday after school, the frogs will come to the maids cafe, and I had to be their Maid. Great. Keroro makes fun of me wearing a maid's outfit, but he always pays for it later.

it has been a month since school started, but only three weeks since they came to the cafe.

One day I come into work, I noticed there were a couple more female customers then usual, I wondered why.

I walk out, to see Keroro dressed as a waiter, WHAT?

"Natsumi!" It was Koyuki, and she was dressed as a maid too.

"Ko..Koyuki! Whats going on?" i exclaimed

"well, we needed some jobs, and your boss lady was kind enough to hire us," she beamed at, then getting a little closer, "i'm glad though, I get to work with Dororo,"

Dororo? "You mean...all the frogs are working here?" i stammered

"Yea,"

**-Giroro-**

Keroro comes over to me. I ignored him, and continued to polish my gun.

"Hey Giroro, if we want to continue on the invasion plan, we need some money," he walks closer

"Then go get a job! But leave me out of it!" I turned my back on him

"Oh? We already got jobs, Just wanted to ask if you want to come earn some money so we can buy gund...i mean invasion weapons," he said

"I said No!" Will he just go away?

"Kero?" he tilted his head, "All right then, well i'm off to go work with Natsumi," he starts to walk off.

"Wait, did...you...say...Natsumi?" I turned my head to him

"Yea, want to join?"

"Fi...fine,"

**-Natsumi-**

so they're really working here, I looked around, Stupid frog, Tamama, and Dororo were the waiters. Giroro and Kululu were the cooks. ugh, i hope they don't ruin the food.

i looked down at my hand. just last night, Giroro almost held it.

i shook my head. ever since this year had started, my mind has been jumbled up.

i sat by the tv in the back, i was on break, so i watched tv. I changed the channel a couple times, but i stopped at the news channel,

"Todays Special Report, a group of stalkers are out prowling the city. It seems they are targeting Cosplay Cafes.

"stalkers huh?" i listened more into the story. the attacks happen at night. and i work at a cosplay cafe, i wonder if they'll come here...

break time was over. I had just served one of my customers their food, when the plate tipped over abd fell. the plate shattered

"ah! I'm sorry!" said the customer, he was like around 20

"no it is alright, I will clean it up," setting the other orders down, i got a dust pan an broom, and cleaned up the mess.

I as i walked away, I didnt hear the customer and his companion whispered, "She's the one,"


	13. Chapter 13

**I…..am so bored….. But I must continue this story! Also I found out what people ment by lemon on their story summaries….**

**Ch.13 Giroro**

Why this of all places to work at? And why did I have to cook with Kululu? Why couldn't Keroro keep me out of it, and he can go work somewhere else. Like…like….like at a Gundam factory!

I scrubbed the plates faster. I had to work in the kitchen, so and cleaning is my job. The boss lady came in, "Good Job Rin!"

"Uh thanks,"

"We're low on waiters today, can you work?" she said with a gleam in her eye

"Wai…waiter? Really?" well a waiter would be better then cleaning these dishes, "um sure I'll do it,"

"Great! Here's your uniform!" she quickly hands me a uniform on hanger. I guess she already thought this though.

I went to the back to get changed; I passed Natsumi as she got off for her break. Cu…cute…she looked so cute in her Maids uniform.

I changed into my new uniform. Why am I a waiter again? Oh, someone didn't show up today.

For the rest of the day, I served people. Give them their menus, order their food, and serve them their food and drinks.

It was hard and exhausting.

I was picking up some dishes, when I saw some guys give Natsumi a look I've never seen before. I had an odd feeling stir up.

But I ignored it.

I look to the clock, Closing time. Maybe I can wait for Natsumi outside, and walk home with her.

**-Natsumi-**

Today it seems I had work harder today than usual. I did a little stretch. Mmh so tired. I promised the boss I'll close the café before I leave.

I waited till everyone left, including Koyuki and the frogs. I put up the last of the chairs, and locked the front door. I went out the back, and I lock the back door.

That's when I saw a hand cover my mouth.

"Mmh mppf!" I struggle under the persons grip. Whoever they were, they were strong.

They picked up the keys I had dropped, and re-opened the back door; I was trying to kick them. The dragged me in, I was kicking all the way.

The person, using duck tape, bound my hands and feet. Also putting a strip of tape on my mouth, so I wouldn't scream.

I wasn't strong enough to tear duck tape apart.

I was sitting on the floor, near the front. Oh why did I have to close the café by myself? Especially after I saw that news cast about the café stalkers.

The person came closer, his hands in a grabbing way.

*crash*

**-Giroro-**

I had gone to a little shop as I waited for Natsumi. When I had walked into the alley, the back door had slammed shut. Hmm, I guess she is going though the front door to leave.

I walked to the front. I stand by the front door. I waited for a few minutes. I heard some noises coming from inside, I decided to take a look inside. So going over to the window by the door, I took a peek.

What I saw surprised me. Natsumi was on the ground, she was bound with tape. And she looked scared, I look over. I saw the guy who gave Natsumi the weird look earlier.

I got mad. I saw him getting closer to Natsumi. I crashed though the window.


	14. Chapter 14

**OH NOES! Whats gonna happen?**

**In Anime, who do you think has the best laughs? For me…**

**Naga the white serpent**

**Kululu/Kururu**

**Ch.14 Natsumi**

*Crash*

When I heard the crash, I thought maybe another guy came in to attack. I looked up it was…Giroro? My shining knight in armor, or alien in…..something…I'm not good with puns or whatever.

"Hey!" I heard him yell at the guy, he looks at me, "Natsumi, I won't let him hurt you,"

I fell even deeper in love with Giroro.

All Giroro did was kick the guy in the stomach, and he fell down. If he didn't surprise me, or tied me up, I could've defeated him easily.

Giroro comes over, and takes the tape off my mouth, "Natsumi are you alright?"

"Uh yes," I tried not to make eye contact, for if I did, I might blush.

He took the tape from my hands and feet. I turned head to face him. When I did…his face was so close to mine, as in almost kissing distance. I felt like I should just lean in…. but I jerked away and so did he.

"I…sorry Natsumi,"

**-Giroro-**

I was so close….but I had moved back. If I had kissed her, she might've pushed me back, and maybe say something that my love is one-sided.

But I still made sure she was ok.

She got up and patted her skirt. "Uh Natsumi…"

"Before you say anything," she looks to the attacker, who is unconscious, "we got to call the police,"

"Oh, yea,"

Natsumi called the police, and they were here in moments. We watched as they put the guy into the police car and as they drove away.

Natsumi locked the front door, and walked away. "Hey Natsumi! Wait up!" she kept on walking.

"Natsumi!"

"Hey Giroro," she looks at me, "You saved my life twice now,"

"Eh?" I tried to walk up to her, but she seems to walk faster, but then she stopped.

She turns around, facing me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I just stood there, astonished.

"Thank you Giroro," she ran off.

I brought my hand to my cheek where she kissed. Maybe….I have some hope after all.

I walked towards my home. I wondered how tomarow wil will go. I smiled to myself while looking to the night sky.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yea, letting their relationship go slow….don't want for it to go too quick….**

**Ch. 15 Natsumi**

I ran home. I can't believe I did that. I really kissed him on the check. I felt flustered; I have never done that before.

I stopped in front of our gate. I'm going to see him tomorrow at school. I ran in circles. "ARGH! What am I going to do?" I yelled to the world.

Oops, I got to be quiet, my neighbors will be sleeping. Going into my house, I went up the stairs to my room. I've got plans to do. I had to set up for tomorrow's student council meeting.

I went to bed around 10 o'clock.

I awoke the next morning. I forgot what had happened last night. All I did was rub my head. I put on my uniform. I got my entire student council stuff ready, and left for school.

I met Koyuki on the way. I talked to her about the things we had to talk about during our meeting.

We entered the meeting room. I was surprised to see the whole student council already here. "Alright, let's get this meeting started. First Topic, the Festival. One person asked me if we can have a singing contest, what you guys think."

I got a bunch of yeas, and oks. "Hey Prez! Can we have MPSS come and sing a few songs?"

"MPSS?" I asked

"Yea! More Peach Summer Snow! I love their songs!"

"But no one knows who they are, they always wore masks"

"Yea! Their last song was two years ago!"

"Hey! Natsumi! Can you get MPSS to come?"

"MPSS? Um I'll try," I tried to keep my face straight, "on other news, I guessed we're doing a singing contest, anything else?"

The meeting went on, and then it was time to go. Koyuki comes up to me, "What are we gonna do about MPSS?"

"Let me think about it, and let's talk to the others after school to see what they think?"

"All right, but my vote is that we do it,"

"Maybe we will" I give Koyuki a smile. I walked into the classroom, followed by Koyuki. I realized Giroro wasn't there in his seat. I wonder why, the others are here.

Oh well, I sat in my seat. Then everything from last night came back. Oh dear, I buried my head into my arms. I didn't want anyone to see my flustered face. I calmed down before the teacher came in. Giroro still isn't here.

I wondered where he was…

**-Giroro-**

I was walking to class, thinking about what had happened last night. She gave me a kiss, even if it was on the cheek. I was still happy. I was almost to class when I felt a tug on my sleeve, thinking it was Natsumi, I turned around, "Na," it was someone else, "um may I help you?"

It was a girl, most likely around my age. Her hair was short, but she did have a small pony tail on the back of her head. Her bangs where pink, the rest of her hair was black. Light green eyes, and glasses. In one hand, she is holding a letter out.

"Ah Rin, um this is for you, if you can read this letter, and give me your answer later, ok?" she gave me a look and ran off.

That was weird, I wonder what this letter is for?


	16. Chapter 16

**Semester finals coming up soon….ugh. Wish I can focus on them like I do with my stories….OH! I need some ideas for songs, maybe the one that got away or without you….what you guys think? **

**Ch. 16 Giroro**

I skipped the rest of the day. I know when I see Keroro at work, he'll yell at me for it, but I was curious about this letter. I wonder what it contains, a bomb? The secrets to the world? What?

**(Lol, Love letter doesn't come to Giroro's mind, unless it's from Natsumi)**

The final bell rang, and keeping my promise, I didn't open the letter till after school. Sitting on the roof of the school, I read the letter. My face fell with each word. It was a love letter. I didn't know how to respond to it.

I guess I can tell the girl that I like someone else, but wait if she cries in front of me? People might think I did something bad to her.

I tore up the letter in anger and confusion. I got up, and walked to the doorway which leads to the stairs. It was time for work.

I got to work, and tried to avoid Natsumi and everyone else. Didn't want to tell them I skipped class to read a love letter. What if Natsumi found out? And she loses all respect she already has for me? I fall deeper in the seas of despair.

I felt something poking me, I look up. It was Keroro and Tamama, poking me with handle of a mop.

"Giroro," Whispered Tamama, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why are you whispering?" I whispered back

"Because you seemed down, and we wanted no one else to hear us,"

"But I can hear you, Kukukuku," Said Kululu as he walked by.

I stared at him as he left. If anyone were to find out, he surely would. I really hate that guy.

"I'm alright now," I told them

"Alright, Oh and Natsumi went home already," Keroro said over his shoulder as he left

"She did? Why?" I asked him

"Seemed that she needed a break or something,"

Tamama and Keroro went back to work. I was left there standing. I picked up a broom and started to sweep, thinking about Natsumi and the love letter.

**-Natsumi-**

I decided to leave work early today. I had a lot of things on my mind. A little bit earlier when the bell rang, some girl came up to me and yelled, "He's mine!" and ran off. I've never seen that girl before.

I wonder who she was referring to. I was deep in thought, when I ran into something, "oops, sorry," I looked up, and my happy face fell. I ran into Saboro, "oh it's you,"

"You should be sorrier for the person you just bumped into," Saboro sneered.

"I would if they were not you," I sneered back

Saboro looked at me with soft eyes, EW I know what he is doing. He has a bit of my hair in his hands, "Come on Natsumi, Let's go on a date,"

I slapped his hand away, "as if, I have someone else now," his eyes turned hard.

"oh? You mean those aliens that came back? I have no disrespect for Kululu but others…yea. As if Giroro will even love you," that struck a nerve, "He's an alien Natsumi, an alien in a human body," he circles around me as he talks, "they are here for one purpose to invade, and we can stop them, together," he reaches out to touch my cheek, but once again I slapped his hand away.

"I don't care if Giroro loves me or not, but you can't change my feelings!" I exclaimed. I notice some passerby's looking at us.

"hmph, if that's how your going to be," he takes a few steps back, "I have plans for you and the rest. I'll make sure Giroro is never your's," he left.

What did he mean by that? I continued my way home. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Drama is increasing…..what will happen? Oh yea, the songs have been decided… thanks for the memories, super bass, and the one that got away.**

**Ch.17 Natsumi**

I laid down on my bed, thinking about what Saboro had said. What did he mean Giroro will never be mine? I sat up, never mind that I got to call some people. I reached out for my cell, and dialed four different numbers, "Momoka, Moi, and Koyuki? Hey can you guys meet me in the regular place? Mhm yea the old secret base," I hung up.

I walked down into the secret base; Keroro forgot to get rid of it, so sometimes I go in there. We had used it as a meeting place sometimes. I entered the first room, it was the command center. I sighed, I sure missed those days.

Moi came first, followed by Momoka and Koyuki.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Natsumi, what's going on?" asked Momoka

"Well during the student council meeting…." I told them what happen, how we will be having a singing contest at the festival, and someone said we should have MPSS to come, "So what do you guys think?"

They each looked at each other, then at me. We all nodded, then throwing our fists in the air we yelled, "Let's do it!"

"Well the school will be excited," said Koyuki

"Mhm," replied Moi

"I wonder what song we'll play," Momoka said, which made everyone look at me

"Alright I'll pick the song, but let's wear our masks again and tell no one, let's surprise everyone!" I said

"That will be so fun!"

"Moi you'll be drums, Momoka keyboard, Natsumi will, of course, be the singer, and I'll play the guitar!" exclaimed Koyuki

We cheered again. We soon left base.

**-Giroro-**

I was walking home with Keroro and the others when the girl from earlier came up, "Rin, may I talk to you?"

Keroro smirks, "Come on guys, let them talk," and the walked off. I looked at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Your answer?" she replied

"Answer?"

"To…my letter?" I had to break it down

"Look, I don't even know your name! So my answer is no, sorry," I started to walk off, but she had grabbed my arm.

"Good, we are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said looking straight ahead

"Hold on! I said no!" I pulled away from her grasp, "I have someone else!"

"Now now, don't go cheating on me, boyfriend," with that she waves and run off.

What just happened?

That girl…wouldn't even listen to me! I walked home, I was too deep in thought to see Saboro and the girl looking at me.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is now my longest story. I feel happy :D**

**Ch.18 Natsumi**

I was going to ask Giroro, if he like to come with me to the festival. It will be kinda like a date…a date….I felt flustered every time I think of Giroro. Of course I will have to leave him later on, since I have to go sing. Now I wonder where he is?

I was walking down the hallway, everyone seem to be at lunch, or outside. I heard some voices, one sounded like Giroro. I walk toward the noise. I past another hallway but then quickly jumped back, and hid behind the wall.

What I saw surprised me. It was Giroro, and another girl, Kissing..

I felt the sadness going through my heart. Maybe Saboro was right, he'll never love me. I decided to walk back to class.

**-Giroro-**

I needed to talk to the girl who keeps saying I'm her boyfriend. I had finally found a bit after lunch had started.

"Hey!" I said to get her attention.

"Ah Rin! My boyfriend!" She leaped unto me, and gave me a hug.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" I exclaimed, "I need to talk to you,"

"Ok, BOY-friend!" will she ever quit it?

I found an empty hallway, "ok listen, I don't know who you are, and why do you insist that I am your boyfriend?"

"Of course you know me, how silly of you!" she gave me a light punch on the arm. I just stare at her; will she ever get this though her thick head?

"Fine, if I do know you, can you refresh my memory and tell me your name?"

"Oh Rin! You silly silly lov-," I saw her eyes look to side, I tried to look also, but then she just came up and kissed me.

I pushed her away, "Don't ever do that again!" I walked away from her.

I'm getting this funny feeling that something is not right.

**-Keroro-**

"Kero kero kero kero kero!" oh Giroro, I saw all of that! My head popped out of a garbage can. Some Hot-headed football players dumped me in here after they saw me playing with my Gundam models.

"Jerks," I said as I got out of the can. I picked some garbage off my uniform, "Oh this will be good, Giroro has a girlfriend! I wonder how everyone will act?"

I go off to tell Kululu.

**-Natsumi-**

I walked slowly back to class, when something flying came at me, it was Koyuki, "Natsumi! Guess what?"

"What?" I replied

"Well, I asked Do…Asashin to the festival, and he said Yes!" she was overflowing with happiness, I smiled.

"That's good, come on Koyuki, let's go back to class, with have to work extra hours today so we can go to the festival," I winked at her, she winked back.


	19. Chapter 19

**4 day weekend! Woo! I get one day of testing, then x-mas break! Yippie ki ya!**

**Watching a show called Rosario + Vampire, I'm happy that it just became dubbed.**

**Ch.19 Giroro**

By the end of the day, I was ready to kill Keroro. He had somehow saw that girl push herself on me, and told the whole school that I have a girlfriend!

Ugh, and now Natsumi knows, I can never ask her to the festival now, thanks to that stupid Keroro!

"Hey Giroro," I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned my head. It was Keroro. I got up and grabbed the collar of his uniform and shook him, "Gir...Ro…ro! Pl...Ea...Se...St…op!"

"Why did you tell the whole that I have a girl…friend?" I realized everyone in the café, where looking at us. I dragged Keroro to the back.

"Kero, so that girl isn't your girlfriend?"

"NO!"

"But I saw her and you…" he stammered.

"She pushed herself on me!"

"Uh huh, so are you going to take her to the festival?"

"Ugh!" I give up! Nothing can get though that thick skull of his! I stomped away. He really makes me frustrated. I see Natsumi come in through the back door.

"Hey Natsumi!" she turns to look at me.

"Oh hey Giroro heard you got yourself a girlfriend," she pats me on the back with a smile on her face, "Good for you!" She walks to the changing room.

Sigh.

**-Natsumi-**

Good for you? Really Natsumi? Maybe…If I had told him how I feel sooner, maybe, just maybe we could be together….

I shook my head, yea right….I put on my uniform…Let's go to work…

So for a couple of hours I worked hard, so I can get some days of, and go to the festival…

Koyuki came in a little bit earlier. She was totally flirting with Dororo. It made me smile, to think she used to had a crush on me. Those were some fun days… With Keroro's crazy plans…

"Hey Natsumi," I turned around, it was my boss.

"Yes ma'm?"

"You've work hard today; you can have a few days off,"

I gave her a smile, "Thanks,"

I put up my uniform, and left the Café. In days two day's time, it will be the festival. I will have to sing in front of the whole school. Chanting…

**-Flashback-**

"MPSS! MPSS! MPSS!" I can hear the crowd chant our name. I take off my mask, and let my hair down.

"Natsumi!" exclaimed Koyuki as she took off her mask, "You were great tonight!"

"You too!" I replied

"Too bad that this is our last concert," Momoka said sadly

"you could say, not happing ending?" replied Moi

"Come on guys cheer up! Maybe when we're older we can do this again!" they all looked at me and nodded in agreement, "How about this, if we are ever asked to sing again, we'll take off our masks and show everyone who we are, ok?"

"Yea," "sure!" "That sounds like fun!"


	20. Chapter 20

**On episode 151 of sgt frog/Keroro gunso! Woo! Hmmm…..The song used in this chapter is from an AMV I saw on youtube, which is pretty good :D**

**Ch. 20 Natsumi**

I was walking alone to school. Maybe I should listen to some music. I got the Ipod I got from Mom. She had already loaded a bunch of songs, some I never heard of. I pressed play on a song called Candy Pop, It's a pretty interesting. I've listened to the so much I can sing to it.

"I see you, you see me," Four people sang this song, but I can sing all the lyrics. It was catchy. I started singing and dancing on my way to school.

"I might be serious, so I set my heart in motion, WA oh oh," I started to hum the rest of the song for people were looking at me.

I felt a little better after singing the song; I even forgot that Giroro even had a girlfriend…oh I remember now…sigh…

Come one Natsumi; be happy, tomorrow is the festival. I took a deep breath. I sat at my desk and looked out the window. I can see students piling though the gates, I see Giroro with his girlfriend by his side.

I have never felt so lonely in my life.

Everyone started coming into class. I just kept looking out the window, trying to distract myself, but I got lost in my thought.

I came back right before the teacher did roll call. He also told us tomorrow is the festival so no classes and that MPSS will be there. That got the class talking.

**-Keroro-**

I leaned over to my fellow student on the right, "Who are MPSS?"

The kid gives me a look, "Have you being living under a rock?"

"Um no, if you can remember I was a new kid to…Japan," he explained

"Oh yea, MPSS is girls band, they had awesome music, but two years ago they quit the stage, no one knew who they were since they always wore masks,"

"Kero? Interesting," Maybe I can use them in my next plan to invade Pekopon, "Kero kero kero kero," I caught a few students looking at me.

**-Giroro-**

I had hoped to take Natsumi to the festival, but with this girlfriend rumor, I shot a glare at Keroro, I couldn't.

Natsumi looks so distant as she looks out the window. Her face seems so pretty with sun shining on it….What are you doing Giroro, you can't think of these things. I have to figure out who that girl is.

Why does she want to date me? I mean, there are other guys here. I look over at Dororo, he is taking Koyuki to the festival…they're perfect for each other. I smiled as I remember the times when we were young.

"Giroro, Giroro!"

"Huh?"

"I said can you please continue reading from page thirty two," The teacher said

"Oh sure,"


	21. Chapter 21

**You know…thinking making Natsumi in a girl band was an bad idea…oh well..too late now…lol (My sis and I always laugh when we say too late now, if ur ever seen Labyrinth, you'll understand…maybe)**

**Cutting onions is not fun….my eyes hurt….**

**Ch.21 DAY OF THE FESTIVAL!**

Students, parents, siblings,fans, students from other schools came to the school festival. Vendors were set up here and there with food and games.

People were able to buy things like masks and such. In the school had various things that each class set up. An planetarim, an Love contest for couples, Singing contests etc etc.

It seems everyone showed inculding Kululu.

Everyone is excited for MPSS!

**-Natsumi-**

With Koyuki, we went to booth to booth. Trying out some of the games and food. I tried the shooting game, Koyuki got the highest score. We went to a café in one of the classrooms. We had so much fun.

We met up with Keroro and the others, I didn't look at Giroro, his girlfriend was hanging on his arm. Calm down Natsumi don't think thoughts about her, but Giroro will look much better if he had me on his arm. ARGH! STOP THINKING!

Keep it together Natsumi, just until you're up on stage, you can reveal yourself and sing that song…

"ONE HOUR TILL MPSS PLAYS!" I heard someone on a speaker say.

"Hey guys," is Giroro's girlfriend giving me an evil eye? "Koyuki and I will catch you guys later after the MPSS concert, we got something to do," I grabbed Koyuki's arm, she waved bye as I dragged her along.

50 minutes till concert.

We meet up with Moi and Momoka, who is sad to leave Fuyuki alone. We went to the stage and headed to the back, our old manager, Mrs. Jane, meets there.

30 minutes till concert.

We get into our costumes

**-Giroro-**

20 minutes to the concert.

We got to the front of the crowd, right by the stage. Somehow, luckily, I lost that strange girl. She was hanging on to me the whole time. Keroro leans over to me,

"Wouldn't it be interesting if MPSS was someone we knew?"

"I guess," I replied, I wondering where Natsumi was, maybe she couldn't get to the front; I started to leave when Dororo grabbed my arm.

"The concert is starting!" he said right as the lights dimmed down.

"Welcome ladies and gents! Our last Concert of the night is MPSS! Now today is our lucky day that they had chosen to reveal who they are. One hint, they actually go to this school!" said the announcer

I heard people around me whispering.

"They won't be singing any of their own songs, buts that ok, the first song they'll sing will be…The one that got away by an American named Katy Perry. The second will be called Love is war by a…Hatsune Miku…, all right folks, here they are MPSS!"

Lights shone on four girls. All wearing different costumes and mask.

The lead singer was red, the keyboardist was pink, the drummer was purple, and the guitarist was dark blue. The song they sang was kinda different.

Then it end and the second song started, main singer took her mask off, it was….NATSUMI?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hmm Kululu fan fic? Sure, but I got three stories lined up, so it might be a while…..**

**Ch.22 Keroro**

Everyone around me were whispering. "Holy, its Natsumi." "Is that Koyuki?" "OMG! ITS MOMOKA!" "Who is that other girl?"

Kero, my new plan to invade pekopon will not work since MPSS is Natsumi. Grrr, she always somehow ruins my plans. I look over to Giroro, he has a dumbstruck look on his face. I saw Natsumi bring a chair in front of her and a megaphone.

The next song begins…

**-Natsumi-**

I hope my feelings can be conveyed in this song….

**(for full effects of the song and how it is sounds, go on youtube look up vocaloid love is war, click on the first one, which should be…****Moetron-Subs****【初音ミク】****Love is War - English & Romaji, then with the chair and megaphone, you can see what she might do with it)**

Now there's nowhere to go

In the heat of this love

AHHH…

Gray clouds, monochrome bustles  
>Sunlight cast shadows, dusk is changing its color<p>

AHH…the world is blurred

Even so will I still love you…?  
>I know this, though what should I do?<br>What can I…How can I…

What a fool…I am…

-I push the microphone down, and grab the megaphone-

Let's begin, This war!

Oh, to see you pleased with someone else!

Earnest love  
>That is sin<br>I will show, how I feel

The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken  
>How hard I try to overreach myself<p>

I would fail to get into your sight

Ahh, a clear sky slid by

But it doesn't suit at all

I couldn't get a hold of my feelings

How can I…What can I…

Crying…no, I'm not….

I love you

Fight it out, Shoot right to the heart

I don't have a choice

Show off my skirt flap

I shall make you gaze upon me

Get ready to intercept

War situation still a drawback.

Love is blind…

Yes, I'll be awaken by your kiss

The song is done. I look out to the crowd, they were still cheering. It made me feel so happy. I hope that he understand this song. And that girl, this war of love is not over. I walk off stage.


	23. Chapter 23

**So boorreedd! My goal is to get over 40 chapters! Ok, if Moi met Keroro when she was a kid, then slept for 500 years…..how old is Keroro?**

**Ch.23 Giroro**

Seeing Natsumi up there, but those lyrics. It seemed like an arrow went through my heart. That was a love song…right?

I looked everywhere for Natsumi, but it seemed she was surrounded by a group of people wanting her autograph.

Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow, I sneaked out of the area, for I didn't want to see that girl.

**-Saboro-**

Hmph, so she is declaring war then? This will be fun. I look to the slumped girl in the corner. Even if they are aliens with high technology, they can't even tell the girl is a robot.

I give a harsh laugh. Even if I have to destroy anything in my way, I will have you Natsumi Hinata. Giroro will not get in my way.

I picked up the limp girl, and pressed the button on the back of the neck, "Wake up Macchina, it's time to do your job,"

The girl suddenly came to life, "yes master," she got up and walked away. With the help of Kululu, we made the robot girl, to do as my commands say. My first command, keep Giroro away from Natsumi. My second command? Fall in love with Giroro. This has good results, since now she is deeply in love with Giroro, she will do everything to keep Natsumi at bay, and for her to run into my arms.

I saw her head to where Giroro had left. I just left, my business here was done.

**-Natsumi-**

I walked home with Koyuki. Suddenly I felt like telling her everything, which I did. I told her how the song, love is war, was kinda my confession to Giroro, and telling his girlfriend, that the war for Giroro's love has started.

She laughed.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, when I first read the song, I wonder if it was about Giroro," she poked me, making me blush.

"just…don't tell anyone ok?"

"Sure sure, I'm your best friend right? I'll never tell your secrets," she walks a little faster, "and Natsumi, you'll never believe it but…" she gives me hug, which I still don't know why, "I'm going on a date with Dororo!" she said with a big smile

"With Dororo huh? Just don't forget him!" I laugh. When Keroro and the others used to live here, everyone forgot about Dororo, even when they go on missions, "Koyuki, I wish you the best of …. Luck," we then split up.

As I got to my house, I saw Giroro's girlfriend leaning on the gate. She got some nerve coming here….


	24. Chapter 24

**BACK! Hope you guys had an awesome Xmas! I got Sailor moon manga vol 1 and 2, which I am now watching sailor moon. Too bad I didn't get any sgt frog stuff TT^TT**

**Ch.24 Natsumi**

When that girl saw me, she stood in my way, "I need to tell you something," she said

"First, can you please tell me your name?" I replied, her name was a mystery

"Macchina,"

"Macchina?" sounds like machine…., "ok what do you want?"

"I heard your song, and I want you to stay away from MY man!"

"Your man?" I give a harsh laugh, "He's no one's man, and this war has just begun!"

If anyone walked near us, they can sense the flames of love and war, surrounding us.

**-Giroro-**

I decided to go to the Hinata's house, and talk to Natsumi. Maybe I can tell her that girl isn't really my girlfriend. She did just come up to me randomly and said I was going to be her boyfriend…I stopped in my tracks.

Standing in front of the Hinata's house was Natsumi herself and the strange girl. I could've sworn I saw flames going up behind the two girls. I decided to come back later, and started to back up slowly. But I stopped; their conversation was interesting to hear. I hid behind a street lamp, with no prevail.

"You're just jealous!" said the girl, is she talking about Natsumi being jealous? But what of? I leaned in closer to hear well.

"J-jealous? Of you and…" Natsumi started to say, but she got interrupted because I fell down on top of some trash cans, and created a lot of noise, "Gir…er…Rin?"

"Rin! My love!" the girl pounced on me as soon as I got back up, "Oh! I've missed you so much!"

"Uh…um," I looked over to Natsumi, she had her arms crossed and was looking away.

"Well Macchina," who the heck is Macchina, wait is this girl's name is Macchina? "Our talk is over…for now, so goodbye," and Natsumi marched into her house. Oh, now I'll probably wouldn't get to talk to her in private!

"Come on Rin!" Macchina said as she grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me away. Ugh, maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had told Natsumi my feelings sooner.

But then again, she could've turned me down, and this would still happen. My life is going down in the drains isn't it?

**-Keroro-**

"Kero kero kero," I hummed to myself, on my way to the toy shop so I can buy some new Gundam toys. With my new job, earning more money than ever before, I can soon buy all the Gundam all I want. Though I should be thinking of my new plan to invade Pekopon!

My plan to sell water didn't go to well. Stupid principle.

Anyways my new plan will go well this time! I've set Kululu up on the computers. With the new system, we can brainwash all the kids to giving me money! Er well…if Giroro found out I was making the other students give me money…he'll shut us down and tell me we have to concentrate on Invading the planet, instead of robbing it of its money.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lalalalalalalalalala da di da….for some reason I can't watch videos on YouTube…. It would keep on loading then it will freeze then the internet will close….ugh….ooh…new idea for a story came in my head….but it has to wait in my looong line of stories to type up ;D**

**Ch. 25 Natsumi**

I wanted to tear my room apart in anger. That girl, Macchina, gets on my nerves. Jumping on Giroro like that, that, that...! Calm down Natsumi, that girl isn't even worth your time! Ok maybe she is, since she is hanging around Giroro. I was tapping my pencil on my desk, and the angrier I got, the faster my tapping went.

*snap*

Huh? I looked down; I guess I tapped my pencil too fast or too hard, because I snapped it in half. All this stress is probably not good for my health.

I undid my hair. I felt it falling behind me, all wavy. YAWN, I was tired, I laid my finish homework back into my bag, got my pj's on, and went to bed.

-Next morning-

I woke up, I was wondering why my alarm clock didn't go off. I turn to look, 7:46. Oh no! I got out of bed quickly and got dressed. Class begins at 8. I grabbed my bag, ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of plain bread, I have no time toast it and put some butter on it. Then I quickly ran to school.

I got lucky, that every time I had to cross the road, it was green to cross the road. I ran faster and fast. 7:54. Go faster! You know…I don't know why I ran that fast; I guess since I have a record that I've never had a tardy or even missed school. Or maybe I wanted to see someone…

I went though the school doors, jumping over steps, and I burst though my class doors. The school bell just rang, yes I made it! Whew, that run made me even tired.

"Natsumi,"

"Hmm?" I look up, it was Koyuki

"Er Natsumi, are you ok? Your hair isn't tied up in your usual ponytail style,"

"Huh?" I looked around; my hair was down, "Oh, you see I forgot to set my alarm clock, so I had to rush here, and I guess I forgot to tie up my hair," I gave a small laugh.

"Really? It's unlike you to not set your alarm clock," she gave me a light punch on the arm. The teacher came in, and we walked to our seats.

**-Giroro-**

I was surprised when Natsumi burst through the doors. Her hair was down, which was a nice look on her, and she was breathless. She was almost late to class too. I heard her say something about an alarm clock.

Ok, let's forget about that. I need to worry about this new plan of Keroro's. I heard little details about it, something about computers and brainwashing and whatnot, but it the new plan would happen today.

We went to three classes, when Natsumi stand up, "Hey Natsumi," I asked

"Hmm?"

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Oh, I got a new class today,"

"What class?"

"Tell you later, got to go," then she went off to her new class.

**-Natsumi-**

I have a new computer class to go to. I decided to take it for the new semester. I guess I just wanted to be good with computers since the future will be filled with technology.

I met the computer teacher, he told me which desk to go to, and I sat down. I entered into the computer's program.

A weird picture came up, and I kept hearing the words, "you will give money to Sergeant Keroro, or know as Kaeru,"

I felt weird.


	26. Chapter 26

**Having troubles with our Xbox…. Sigh….this is probably just me, but it kinda seems I'm getting off topic from my main story line or maybe not…..as long as you guys don't say its boring, I'll keep on truckin! Or writing for that matter…**

**Ch.26 Keroro**

"Kero kero kero kero! My plan is fool proof!" I told Tamama

"But sergeant! You plans always fail at the hands of Natsumi," he replied, a worry look on his face, "and how is this plan of yours gonna help us to invade Pekopon?"

"Ah Tamama, how young and foolish you are," I shook my head side to side, "with this plan of mine, we will make money, and we can use it on gun…our invasion plan,"

"Oh, I see, but then what about Natsumi?" he asked

"Ah, I've already set Kululu on that, Kero Kero Kero Kero; we set her up in one of the computer classes with our program," finally I can make Natsumi my servant! And also all the money I ever wanted!

It was time for our next class, and Natsumi had come back. She seemed normal; maybe Kululu's plan didn't work. I leaned over to Kululu's desk, "psh! Hey Kululu! Does that computer program really work?" I whispered to him.

"After school is when the effects fully kick in, Kukukuku," he whispered back. Ever since we turned into Pekoponians, even though Kululu's glasses seem to still have the swirls, he just gives this look, and it's so scary it sends shivers down my spine.

And so I waited. And waited till the end of the school day. As soon as I exited school, Natsumi came up to me.

"You know what Keroro? I think you deserve some money," and she handed me a 100 yen bill. KERO! My plan is going smoothly! Soon after, a couple more kids came by and gave me even more money. Kero kero kero kero this is great! Here I come Gundam models!

**-Natsumi-**

I felt strange. Why did I give money to Keroro? He did something to me didn't he? UGH! That stupid frog! Ooh! Next time I see him, he'll really get it!

You know I should go to him and give him some more money. I turn around and start walking back to school. Hold on! I turn myself around again. He's trying to brainwash to give you money!

I was like that for twenty minutes, trying to go in two different directions, one going home, planning to hit Keroro, and the other to go back to Keroro and give him some money.

I was still in the middle of deciding when Koyuki and Giroro came up.

"Oh! Natsumi, we were just talking about you!" Koyuki exclaimed. I wonder what they were talking about.

"Ah that's nice, now I really should go back to school and give Keroro some money,"

"Give Keroro money?" Giroro said surprise

"Actually no, I've got to go home and do homework, and plan how I'm going to hit Keroro,"

"I'm confused," Koyuki said to Giroro

"I may or may not know Whats going on here,"

**-Koyuki-**

Giroro told me of Keroro's plan, of what he knows, and together we filled in the empty spaces.

"So he's brainwashing students to get their money!" I said

"And Natsumi was in one of those computers classes that had the program!" Giroro replied

"and also Natsumi is trying to fight it!" we said together in unison.


	27. Chapter 27

**Why did I start another story? I guess the idea just came and I had to type it down…eh…. How were your guys new year? I had fun…am I really confusing you guys with my story line? I'm sorry…I'll try to make longer chapters…I'll try to fill your requests!**

**Ch. 27 Natsumi**

I was dragged back to school by Koyuki and Giroro. At first I was confused by my mixed feelings, and then again, I was wondering why Koyuki and Giroro were dragging me with determined faces. Before I realized it I was back to school, and Keroro was in front of me.

"Keroro, you did something to me, didn't you?" I said to him.

"Uh! Um no I didn't, haha, what can I possibly do?" he said, steeping back a little bit

"Keroro, Koyuki and I figured out what you did," Giroro said

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about," Keroro tries to turn around and run, but was foiled by Giroro

"Not so fast," said Koyuki, grabbing his arm.

"Kero," he said

I got up clenching my fist's together, "Stupid Frog! You're gonna undo whatever you did to me, AND the other student's" then I punched him all the way to Timbuktu.

_***oO^0^Oo***_

After Keroro came falling back, we found Kululu. Giroro and I threatened him to get rid of the brainwashing program (which he did).

Everything was done with, kicked Keroro in the face one more time, and went off home.

"Natsumi! Wait!" I turned around, it was Giroro.

"Sorry, but I can't wait! Got to go home!" I yelled back, walking faster. I had to go home, and then go to my job.

"Natsumi, I said WAIT!"

I felt him grab my hand…..we're holding hands?

**-Giroro-**

I grabbed her hand, the one of many ways to stop her. She turned to look at me. She has never been so beautiful. I must tell her now, or I might lose her forever

"Natsumi, I need to tell you something," I said as I looked into her eyes, "I..,"

"OH RIN!"

I felt something pounce on me. It was Macchina, and she was trying to cuddle me. I saw her look at Natsumi, and then her attention back to me.

"Well Rin, I better get going," She walked off. I tried to tell her to wait, but Macchina put her hand on my mouth, waggling one of her fingers.

"Nuh nah, I can't have you cheating on me now, can we?" she said giving me a smile, then leaning on me, trying to put her lips unto mine.

"NO!" I pushed her off with all my might, "Listen, I don't know you ok? I love someone else. I love Natsumi, so can you please leave me alone?" and I ran off after Natsumi.

**-Saburo-** **(Why didn't someone at least tell me its spelled Saburo and not Saboro?)**

"Hmph," Saburo walks to the slumped Macchina, picks up a pen, "So he is still trying to get my Natsumi…on the good side of things, Natsumi dropped my reality pen," he said with a smirk

"No…No...No Love, No Love, No Love, No Love," Saburo watches as the robot twitch. Sparks start to fly from her joints.

His eyes widen, "she's going to blow!" he ducks behind a trash can. Her system was to make Giroro/Rin fall in love with her, but having saying he loves someone else, her system has gone haywire!

"No Love, No Love, No Love, No Love, No Love, No Love," she started to say faster and faster. He can see tears running from her eyes. She falls down; stops jerking around, "There is never love for me," then her systems blew up inside her.

After a minute the smoke clears up. Saburo walks over to broken metal body, gave a little kick, "Why can't things ever go my way?" He brings the pen up to his face, "but having this back, things will get more fun,"

With an evil smile, he walked off, leaving the mangled body to rust.

**-Natsumi-**

My heart was breaking in so many pieces. Nothing will probably fix it. I soon as I entered my door, I realized no one was home. Mom was at work, but Fuyuki should be here. On the Fridge was a note 'went to Momoka's to study, be back before dinner! Signed Fuyuki'

I ran to my room. Throwing my bag to the floor, I climbed unto my bed and hugged my pillow._ Giroro…_I see water drops stains on my pillow. I look up, my ceiling doesn't seem to be leaking….wait there are no pipes up there…

I realized the water came from me, my tears. I stared at my pillow, and then buried my face into it as I started to cry.

Why? Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this? Giroro, I loved you…yet I never told you…


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh...I'm glad for your reviews and your opinions! I really need to finish these stories of mine…so I can start on a new one… (But for a book series)…u guys should try watching my bride is a mermaid (its funny) BIG SCENE COMING!**

**Ch.28 Natsumi**

When I finished crying into my pillow, I stared at my radio. I was like that for a couple a minutes. I guess I have to be over him, or….no, I can't get Keroro to help me, and he'll most likely rub in my face that I need his help.

Fuyuki still wasn't home.

*ring*ring*

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Natsumi! It's Fuyuki! I just wanted to tell you I'm spending the night at Momoka's for an movie marathon of UMA's, and don't worry, there are other people here….oh the movie is going to start bye!"

He hung up on me….Why didn't he ask if I wanted to go? I sighed and went to watch TV. I changed the channel to a cartoon. It was a movie called 'Cats Don't Dance'. I sat there and watched it.

Why did I even watch a kid movie? I guess I had nothing else to do. I watched it to the end. When it was over I went to my room.

**((Ok, some of you are thinking, Cats don't dance? Why that movie? Why couldn't it be Twilight or Harry Potter or something! Well I chose it cuz I was listening to a song from it, thx for being so understanding))**

I laid on my bed thinking about these past events. I was thinking about today when I heard a noise.

*ting*ting*

It was coming from my balcony door. I walked up, moved the curtain a little. I couldn't see anything from where I was. I saw a small rock come flying. I jumped back, it gave me a scare. I opened my door; I walked to edge, and looked over. There was Giroro on his hovercraft on the ground.

"What do you want Giroro?" Yes I know that came out a little mean, but…I wasn't feeling happy at that moment.

"Natsumi, I need to tell you something," he said, "I…" He hesitated.

"If you're not gonna tell me, then goodbye," I turned to march back in my room. Geez, why am I sounding so mean?

"Wait!" I felt his hand grab my arm, I slowly turned around.

**-Giroro-**

I saw her turning away. This is my last chance. "Wait!" I got my hovercraft to float up. I grabbed her arm. She slowly turned around. For a minute we stand like that, "Natsumi," With my hand, I pulled her to me, and then with my other I touched the side of her face. Before I realized it, I kissed her.

I pulled away from her. Her face registered with shock, "I…I love you, I've always have when I first met you,"

I couldn't read the expression on her face, but she told me goodbye, so I guess I my love is really one-sided, "bye," I turned my hovercraft away, but quickly turned back and I was looking into Natsumi's closed eyes. She…she…she was kissing me!

Sure I kissed her, but I didn't expect her to kiss me back! When we parted, I noticed her face was red, "Giroro, I…I…,"she stammered, "I love…you too," she still was gripping my hand, "I fell in love with you too, not at first, but I got to know you more and more, then you guys left, came back and you somehow got a girlfriend,"

"No I didn't, I didn't even know her name till you said it, and she stuck herself to me, like a leech," I placed my hand on her face, "I…tried to tell you before, many times before, but people always got in my way,…Will you…,"

Her head looks up, and we see eye to eye, "go on a date with me?"

She nods her head slightly, and I gave slight laugh. We stood there just looking at each other. It started to snow.

**-Saburo-**

I was standing behind the fence, witnessing the whole thing. Hmph, I came here to maybe help 'heal' Natsumi's broken heart, but he beat me here. I took out my reality pen, and gave it a look. A plan crept slowly in my head; I'll need Kululu's help. An evil grin also crept on my face.

I started to walk to Kululu's lab.

I got there, and barged in, "Kululu, will you help me?"

"Ku..I don't appreciate you barging in but sure," he spun around in his chair, facing me. I still haven't gotten use to him in human form.

"I want you to make my pen stronger," I held it out to him, he takes it, examines it

"It will take five minutes,"

So I awaited five minutes.

"its done, so what plans do you have for the new improved pen?" he asked me. I turned my back, and took a look at my pen. I started to draw…things

"I didn't get where I am today, by being pushed around! No man or beast or girl or alien, is going to drag me down!"

"Kukukuku,"

"Shut up Kululu….The lighting will be blasting! The thunder, it will roar! They'll never know what hit them! Wait till they see what I have in store! Big and loud! It will very big and loud! When they fall, they'll really fall! And they're gonna fall big, and they're gonna fall loud! They're gonna fall big and…,"

"Kukukuku,"

"I said shut up Kululu! Loud….," he whispered the last word. This is the last time he'll try to get Natsumi, if he fails, well no one can never get Natsumi if he can't have her.


	29. Chapter 29

**What is Saburo up to? Just wait and see, :3 (soon there will be ACTION!)**

**Ch.29 Giroro**

I can see my breath in this cold air….yesterday…my thoughts wonder back.

"_Will you…go on a date with me?" she nodded yes._

So here I am, waiting in the cold. I got to our meeting place al little bit earlier than expected, but hey, it will be worth it. I still can't believe it. Natsumi…actually liked…or maybe in this case loved me back. I couldn't help from grinning ear to ear. I guess my wildest dreams can come true.

Something caught my attention. I didn't see Natsumi come up to me, "Na...Natsumi, hello!"

"Hi Giroro, are…um, you ready to go?" she said as she fidgets, which was kinda cute.

"Sure,"

We walked in one direction; I can hear the snow crunching under our feet, "so…we are we going?" Natsumi asked me, I tilted my head to the side, "Just wait and see,"

She pouted a little, which made me just want to hug her.

"Ah, we're here!"

**-Natsumi-**

I looked up, "An amusement park?"

"What is something wrong?" Giroro turned to ask me

"No, no! It's great, it just I haven't been to an amusement park," I confessed

"Me too,"

Together we walked to though the gates.

**Eeh, im sorry for this short chapter! I'm really busy! I promise tht the next one will be longer!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Just FYI: Whhhaaatttt? Saburo and Natsumi actually go on a date? What episode is this? I'm stuck on 155, can't find it sub anywhere. Ok let's continue! Been so busy with school, and im trying out MMD (miku miku dance)**

**Ch.30 Natsumi**

So together we spent the day at the amusement park. We tried the haunted house, bumper cars, and roller coasters. It was all fun. All day I tried to hold Giroro's hand. Every time I tried to, he'll go in another direction, or point at something.

We're on our first date (I still blush at the thought) and I can't hold hands with him. Well I guess today has been good. I blow on my hands; it seems that it got chillier. Giroro turns to me, "Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"

"Okay, sure,"

I didn't notice that he grabbed my hand to stand in line for the Ferris wheel. All I noticed was the warmth.

**-Giroro-**

I grabbed Natsumi's hand, and pulled her to get in line. It seems lots of people like the Ferris wheel. I wanted to tell her something at the top. Something a secret. She is probably wonder when we'll go back to Keron.

**-Flashback-**

*beep*beep*

I turn to look at the screen in my tent, it was Garuru.

"Hello Garuru," I said to him

"Giroro," he looks me in the eye, "I have something to tell you,"

"Ok, is this a status report?" I asked

"If you can call It that," He sounded sad, but why sad?

"Go on,"

"Its…about your mission,"

"We invade Pekopon as Pekoponians, right?"

He stares at me in silence, "I'm right, aren't I Garuru? Garuru?" He just kept on looking at me for a few minutes he spoke again.

"No,"

"What?" What is he talking about…

"Your mission….was a fraud,"

"A…a fraud? Garuru…what are you talking about?" I shaking all over

"It has seems the head council were done with the ARMPIT Platoon. You had made too many mistakes," He turned his head away from his screen, "They were planning to execute you all,"

Execute…us…all?

"But I persuaded them otherwise, to turn you into Pekoponians and banish you to Pekopon,"

"Banishment," My head fell into my hands, we failed? "Do the others know? Or do I have to tell them,"

"You'll have to tell them," Garuru was about to switch, "Oh and brother," I look up, he gave me a sad smile. Garuru never smiles, "Have a nice life,"

The screen turns to static.

"Garuru," Go back into sadness…will I never see my family again? He said have a nice life…maybe I'll talk to Natsumi.

(Then he confessed to her and now on their date)

**-Back-**

"Giroro,"

I snapped my attention back to Natsumi, "Yes?"

"We're in front of the line,"

"Oh, shall we?" we entered a car together. We sat on opposite sides. I felt us going up. Natsumi's warm breath appears in small puffs in the cold. Should I sit next to her? Hold her hand? I saw her shiver a bit. I got up and sat next to her, and put my arm around her. She looked up at me, and then laid her head on my shoulder.

"Natsumi?"

"Yes?" I felt her move a little under my arm.

"I need to tell you something," I told her what my brother said to me. When I was finished, she didn't move, "Natsumi are you alright?"

"Oh, yes…I was just thinking…how sad it must be for you, to never see your family again…"

I smile, no matter what she is thinking about me, "Yes it is sad, but I got something out of this,"

"What?" she looks up at me

A small smile creep on my face, "You," her face turned red. I chuckled, "You know, you look cute like that," Her face turns even redder. I took the chance, and kissed her. It surprised her that I stole another kiss from her again, but she does kiss back.

We part, looking in each other's eyes. The car stopped suddenly and we're flung to the other side. Natsumi somehow landed on me.

"What's happening?" she asks looking out the window.

"Hey people up there?" we heard a voice from below. Someone had a megaphone, "The machine froze in the cold, and everything stopped, don't worry the fireman are on their way,"

"Wow, what a great way to end our date," I chuckled, Natsumi lightly punches me, "I was joking,"

"I know," she strung her fingers though mine. And I wondered how long we are gonna be up here, but at least I wasn't alone. Let's hope nothing bad comes our way.

If I knew what was coming, I wouldn't have said those words.

**OK! It some chapters to come, there be some rated m content, but not too far, just touching parts alrite? And if it gets to mushy for you guys to handle, just tell me :3**

**Trouble will soon be coming…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for bad grammer and misspelling on this chapter...got kicked off my computer, so i asked my sis if i can borrow her laptop. dosent have spell check...Soon, very soon...I will save enough money for a my own laptop! Hazah!**

**Ch.31 Giroro**

The fireman soon came and help us down. Making sure Natsumi was all right, I walked her home. It was getting dark and colder. As we walked, we hold each others hands.

I just can't believe it.

Maybe this is all a dream, or something cooked up by Kululu, but i know in my heart that this is the real deal.

i smiled a little. Natsumi caught me smiling, "What?"

"nothing nothing," I stare off into the distance, "Oh by the way, would you like to spend Christmas and New years with me?"

"Christmas and new years?" I let her think about it.

We continued to walk in silence.

When we got to her house, we stop in front of her house, outside the gate. Natsumi looked at me and gave me her answer, "Yes, I would like to spend the rest of the holidays with you,"

My smile grew bigger. I leaned in to kiss her, but she dodged me, "It's not going be this time," She smiled and gave me a wave as she went inside.

Yea, the real deal...now off to find her a present for christmas which is next week.

**-Natsumi-**

If I'm going to spend christmas with Giroro, I need to find him a present. I used most of my money at the school fair. Ugh why do fairs always make you spend so much?

I look into my wallet, and counted how much i had, "one, two, thirty five,".

I had five dollars and twenty-three cents. Not enough to buy anything, I got a few days left before christmas.

one day past, no luck.

second day went by, still no luck. and so on.

christmas eve day.

Nothing, i couldnt get him nothing. I walked past a shop. What the sign said stopped me, i decided to go in this store.

**-Giroro-**

I cant believe it. Its almost christmas, and no present for Natsumi! What am i gonna do? I ruffled my hair up in a mess.

The cold air turns my hurried breathes into puffs of air.

I stopped and look up. In front of me was a store with a sign. It looked promising, so i went in. I hope whatever I get for Natsumi, is that she likes it.

Sometimes I wondered how my love for her started. Was it really because she was strong or something more?

Oh well, it's not the time to ponder about the past.

**well, sorry if its too short, i is tired...yea i know its late for a xmas chapter...but who cares :P**


	32. Chapter 32

**La~ buh dum, buh buh dum. when this story is finish, its gonna have a bonus story :D or maybe i'll just make it into an anothor story...i'll just wait...n once again sry 4 any misspelling**

**ch. 32 Keroro (i should give the others a chance right?)**

"kero kero kero keron, kero iron cyclone," I sang as i walks to Momoka's Chirstmas party. This year i hope to get more gundman models. The gift i bought for the christmas trade was a ticket to buy white dangos half off.

Giroro had told him and the others he some important news to tell us after Christmas about the invasion. I wonder what it was all about, even our invasion budget hasn't came in yet.

"Sarge!"I turned around, it was Fuyuki. We decided to tell to Fuyuki about us, though he complained how I was taller then him.

"Fuyuki! Merry Christmas!" I said as he came towards me.

"Merry Christmas to you too Sarge! Oh, by the way, have you seen Natsumi?" he asked

"Natsumi? I think she she spending the day with Giroro, why?"

"Its just...yesterday when she came home, she had a hoodie on, covering her head, I just wanted to know why she was acting all weird,"

"Huh, same goes for Giroro. Headquaters only let Giroro take one gun with him, and i asked him if i can borrow it, he said no, which he always does. So when i went into his tent to look for it, he quickley pulled me out, and told me it was gone,"

"Weird," we both said at the same time.

We continued to walk to the party, "So Fuyuki, what are you bringing for the trade off?" I watched him rummage though the bag he had. He holds up a book titled, "The 7 facts to live in space,"

"fuyuki, " i laughed, "oh did you get Momoka anything? or me for that matter?"

"of course!" he digs in his bag again, and holds out two things, "There Moa statues candles!" he eyes gleamed.

**-Natsumi-**

Giroro and I agreed to meet up somewhere. We decided to meet up at the park. I was already there. I sat on a swing, watching it snow. I pulled my hood tighter over my head, making sure not a strand of hair was showing.

i hear the sound of crucnhing feet on the snow, i turned my head to see Giroro, "Giroro!" I jumped and hugged him, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry christmas to you to," he smiles

I step back from the hug, "I got you something,"

"I got you something also," he rummage though his bag, and brought up a badly wrapped present, "I didn't know how to wrap,"

"Its ok, i love it," I got my present out, "Let's open eachothers presents together,"

"ok," we switched presents, "1...2...3"

We open our presents, and I looked at mine, and he looked at his. He got me a hair straightener, but...

**-Giroro-**

I looked at the present Natsumi got for me. It was a gun holder, "Natsumi...I love the gift...but...I sold my only gun to buy your present,"

"You did?" she looked at me with her round eyes

"Yes,"

"Giroro, i love this also but...," she brought her hood down (i was wondering why she had it up) and she no longer had long hair, it was short, "I cut my hair and sold it and brought you your present,"

I chuckled, "I guess this shows how far we're willing to go for our love of each other,"

"Oh Giroro,"

I drew her closer to me, "I love you Natsumi,"

"And I love you Giroro,"

**D'aww :3 srry for late update...been relly busy...tried to do a gift of a magi thing...dnt think it went well (to me) but if u guys luv it then i'll luv it!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alrightie then, been totally busy, gunna be even more busy, SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN DIS CHAPTER!**

**Ch.33 Giroro**

Christmas has gone by really quick. School is starting back up today. I look at the watch on my wrist, 5:45 am. Our meeting will be starting at six, and then I'll have to tell all of them the truth of why we are here. Then I have to quickly go over to Natsumi's house and walk her to school.

I'm so happy to be with Natsumi, but a feeling of dread hangs over me. I don't know why, but I think something is going to happen today.

I was the first one in our meeting place in our new base. Tapping my fingers on my desk, I waited for everyone to come. A few minutes go by, when I heard a creek. I turn, it was Dororo followed by Kululu.

"Hello Giroro, how was Christmas break for you?" asked Dororo

"It was….awesome," I couldn't help it, but a grin crept on my face. It turned soon upside down as Keroro, Tamama, and Moi came in.

"Alright, alright, enough chitchat! We gotta hear what Giroro has to tell us, and then we can continue on my newest invasion plan!" Keroro said as he walked down the aisle.

"That's just it Keroro, you won't be able in invade Pekopon anymore," when I said that every head in the room whipped toward me.

"What do you mean Giroro?" asked Tamama slowly.

I fidget under everyone's gaze, "Well you see, I got a call from my brother the other month, and I didn't want to spoil your Christmas fun,"

"Go on," said Dororo

"Well you see…"

I explained about the call, how we we're banned to go back to Keron, and instead of killing us, they turned us into Pekoponians and sent us back. I was uncomfortable with the looks they gave me. It was a very awkward silence, till Keroro broke it.

"Is…is this true Giroro?" Keroro's head was down.

"Yes, I'm...Sorry leader," Keroro was shaking; I guess the pain was kinda deep.

"Finally!" Keroro yelled, "I don't have to fill paperwork anymore! Though the drawback is that I have to get money, so I can get more Gundam models," he stopped talking when he realized everyone was staring at him, "Oh, um, I cannot ever see my family again?" he started to fake cry.

I hit him, "Keroro, no time to be joking!"

"But I mean it, sure I'm sad, I can never see my dad again, but at least now," he relaxes back in his seat, "I don't have to worry about invading, no paperwork, well we do have to get jobs, you think we can sell some of our high tech stuff?"

It was like the sadness just disappeared, and everyone went back to normal things. What just happened? It seems Keroro somehow changed the mood in here. I checked out my watch. AH! I was supposed to be at Natsumi's house five minutes ago.

I picked up my bag and rushed out.

**-Saburo-**

Plan A starts now. I click a button on my watch and start walking towards Natsumi's house.

**-Natsumi-**

*ding dong*

Finally, Giroro is here. "In a sec!" I grabbed my schoolbag. I sat down on the step, putting my shoes on. I heard more knocking on the door, "Im almost there!" I replied, I wonder if something is wrong. I open the door, seeing Giroro

"Hey there Giroro," I gave him a smile. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. They seemed cold. I shrugged it off, "So you ready for school?" I asked as we walk past my gate.

"Yes, are you?" he asked slowly, something seems to be off.

"yea," I replied as we passed a dark alleyway, I felt something was going to happen, "Hey Giro…" Giroro grabbed my arm and pulled me into the alleyway, "Giroro, Whats hap..." he put his hand on my mouth, I tried to speak, my words muffled.

He puts his fingers to lips, "sh," what is happening? With one hand of his, he grabbed my hands and pinned them above me.

"Giroro," I started to say, but he kissed me, roughly, it didn't feel like Giroro. I felt one of his hands start to go up my shirt.

What?


	34. Chapter 34

**Snow day :D yea it was a bad idea to go jumping on my trampoline with no socks or shoes…feet are cold…but it was fun seeing the snow flying.**

**Sorry to those that don't like the little ref. I'm using. This story is rated T after all**

**Ch. 34 Natsumi**

What is happening? My brain is not registering any of this. Why is Giroro pinning me against a wall, wait his…His hand. My face is starting to heat up. His hand is going up my shirt.

"Giroro, please stop,"

Suddenly his eyes changed. From the usual black eyes of Giroro, they turned blue. I recognized those eyes. Giroro's image started to flicker, in front of me stood Saburo. I brought my foot up and kicked him in the chest. He straggled back a bit.

"Huh, guess my disguise didn't last long," he said. Then he advanced at me again, hands pinned, legs pinned.

"Why? Why do you want me?" I asked

"Why? I want everything including other thing, I wanted your first kiss, but that was already taken by the alien, so I'm going to take something else,"

"What? What are you talk-," the realization hits me, fear washes over me, "no, no, get away," I tried to struggle, but he had me pinned.

"Giroro…"

"No use to cry for your useless boyfriend," he said, his hand tugging my shirt.

"Think again," Saburo falls to the ground.

**-Giroro-**

I know I was late, but I knew Natsumi will wait, well I think. When I went up to her door, no one answered. Maybe Koyuki came by, I don't know.

I started to walk a little faster; one reason is I don't want to be late for school and two I'm getting this weird tingling feeling.

I pass an alley, hearing someone struggling. Maybe someone is digging though the trash or getting mugged. Natsumi will maybe help, but I got to go school. Ugh should I check it out? As I started to walk away, I heard a strangled cry of my name. It sounded like Natsumi, I checked it out. I saw Saburo.

"No use to cry for your useless boyfriend," he said. I jumped forward and punched. He fell to the ground.

"Think again," I pulled Natsumi into my arms.

"Giroro!" She buried her head into my shoulder. At first, I made sure she was ok, and then I went to Saburo. I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What were you doing?"I asked. He smirked.

"Nothing," I hit him. I was going to punch him again, but Natsumi grabbed my arm, "Ha! See that? You need a girl to stop you, oof," I dropped him hard on the ground. I turned around.

"Let's go Natsumi,"

"Oh ok,"

We walked away; we can Saburo yelling, "That was only plan A! Wait to you see plan B!"

Natsumi looked at me with her big eyes, I can see little tears forming at the corners, "Giroro, im...im kinda scared,"

I hugged her tight, "Don't worry I'll protect you always,"

**-Saburo-**

I laid there. Heh, my plan is going most smoothly. Plan B will go into action at Prom. An evil smile crept on his face.

Sitting up, I groaned. Giroro really did a number on me.

**sry 4 shortness**


	35. Chapter 35

**Some of you will be like, OMG FINNALY ANOTHER CHAPTER, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? So sorry that it has been a long time for me to update, been too busy also been having a writer's block, I'll try to type more during spring break**

**Ch. 35 Giroro**

I hugged Natsumi tighter. She kinda went through a semi traumatic event an hour ago. Instead of going back to school, I took her back home.

"Um, Giroro, are you sure about this?" she asked

"Of course," I replied.

Leaving her up in the living room, I went down to my old base. I decided that if I'm going to call the school that Natsumi is sick, I better sound like her mom. I know Kululu had some voice changers somewhere in his lab.

Following down twisting paths, I noticed the walls are still clean. _I wonder If Natsumi and Fuyuki have been keeping it clean, _I thought. I step onto the moving path, but I then realized I was still in one spot. I guess there is not much power running, or power is off. Then again, it is still on if you considered the lights being on….Oh never mind! Walking can always do someone good.

Fast walking down the long hallway felt weird. I have always used the moving path. Breaking into a run, I got to the Kululu's old lab faster.

Walking though the lab, I took a quick look around. Kululu's huge face still looms in the front. I swear I can hear his creepy laughter echoing through the lab. Maybe he is watching me though cameras ….maybe. I rummage though the selves, picking up bits of machinery here and there. _Where is it? Where is…ah hah! There!_

I picked up a bow tie, which was hiding in the back. It might seem like a bow tie to the average eye, but once you press a button on the back it can changes voices. So far, Kululu has invented two. The one I have in my hand, and the other? Well Kululu said he sent it to a scientist friend, who gave it to this kid who is some type of detective or something.

Walking back up, I see Natsumi sitting on the salmon-colored couch watching TV. It looks like she was watching some type of cartoon. Ignoring it, I went up to the phone and dialed up the school. Making sure the bow tie was on, I pressed a couple of buttons, till I was sure I sounded like mom general.

"Hello? Kisshi High school, may I help you?" I said an elderly voice at the other end. **(I forgot what the school was called . )**

"Uh yes, I'm like calling in for Natsumi Hinata, she seems to be sick," I said, trying to imitate Natsumi's mom.

"Sick? Poor dear, Thank you for telling school, hope she feels better, bye,"

"Like bye," I hanged the phone back. Well that could've gone better; at least that lady fell for it, now for me.

I dialed it again, but stopped midway. Wouldn't they find it surprising that I'm sick too? Maybe I shouldn't call and just ditch….yea I'll ditch. I put the phone back, and walked into the living room. I plopped on the couch next to Natsumi. She leaned towards me so her head was on my shoulder.

We continued to watch TV. A music video came on, and afterwards, it seems like time had sped up. Because before I knew it, Fuyuki comes in through the door.

"Natsumi? Giroro? Wow you guys walk fast," he said right before he went up the stairs. I sighed, he didn't anything was wrong. He always thinks on the good side of thing, but that one his qualities' that people like him for. I turn to look at Natsumi, for her head was on my shoulder this whole time, and it fell asleep. I looked at her face to find out that she had fallen asleep. I smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.

I looked back to the TV, and leaned back, not disturbing the sleeping girl. Sometimes I wonder how this girl changed me. I was once a hardened solider, ready to sacrifice my life for my planet. Then I came here, met Natsumi, and my life started to change. My dad will probably never believe how I became such a romantic….am I romantic? Maybe I should ask Natsumi...When she's awake…I wonder if she…would like to spend the rest of our lives together…

Why am I even thinking that? She's still in school! Ok so am I, but we're seniors, and by some resources I had got my hands on, being a senior in high school means that is your last year of school, unless you and have to repeat or go to college. I wonder what her plans are….

*beep*beep*

The watch on my left wrist started to beep. Keroro is calling in for a meeting. Laying Natsumi's head gently on the couch, I left the Hinata's house. I was kinda happy that I left my hover board at the house.

Flying high over the town, I can see all the stores and people, how tiny they are. I pass though a cloud. I thought about Natsumi and Saburo. What is his problem? Why is he doing these horrible things? And what is his big plan that will be coming in the near future? If he hurts Natsumi, I will….

"Kukukuku, don't think too deeply or your brain might explode, kukuku,"

I jumped and my hover board drops a few feet. Getting it steady once again, I look over to my comrade Kululu. Even human, he looks creepy. Somehow the light always catches his glasses just right to give him this evil look. His hair blows back with the wind.

"Are you going to the meeting?" I asked him

"Kuu, of course! Why wouldn't I?" he said with a slight grin. Pop goes the light bulb in my head. Saburo and Kululu were like buddies or something when we were Keronians, maybe he knows something.

"Hey Kululu, have you…met up with Saburo lately?"

He gives me with side look, and without saying anything, he sped his hover board faster. If he is doing that, then something big must be going between those two. With a big act of courage, or something like that, I'm going to find out what those two are up to.

**Finally finished :D I must write more! So I can finish the story!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Another chapter…aren't you guys happy? :D**

**Ch. 36 Giroro**

I set my hover board to go faster so I can catch up to Kululu. He knows something, and I'm going to find out. I can see him racing though the clouds, trying to get away. It turned into a race, if he can get to the base before me, I'm not gonna ask him what's Saboro's plan in front of everybody, now if I can get to him first, I can ask him as many questions as I want.

"Kululu, pull over!" I yelled over the wind.

I wondered if he could hear me, for we were going fast and the wind whips across our faces. Wait; what if I shoot his board down…he might crash, though I'm pretty sure our hover boards are equipped with parachutes. Well, nothing will hurt from it; if he just falls from the sky….I should stop thinking ill thoughts about my comrades.

Pressing a red button on the left handle, I shot at Kululu. He dodged a few of my bullets, but he got hit. Smoke rose from his hover board, and he slowly descended to the ground. Finally I can ask the questions I want to ask.

I landed my hover board down, and ran to where Kululu landed. I tackled him onto the grassy ground. We flipped over a few times, Kululu got up and so did I. He tried to run again, but I was able to grab the back of his shirt and bring him back.

"Kululu, I know you have the info I need and I want it," I said to his face.

"Kukuku, do you really want to know? It might upset you," he replied. His glasses flashing in the light.

"Kululu, so help me, or I will punch you so hard, you'll want to never be born," I yelled, fist raised.

"Alright, kukuku," he stares me right in the eye, "he plans on killing her,"

My grip loosened on his shirt, "What?" Saburo wants to kill her?

"Ku…yes, of course, I wouldn't help him. For I have...some certain feelings to the Hinata family for housing us when we came here. Though I helped him build an android, which he told it to beat me till I helped, which I did,"

"You…have many problems Kululu. Tell me, what is his plan?" I asked, taking my hand of his shirt.

"'If I can't have her, no one will' is what he once said to me before we got to work. Though I have helped him, even he didn't trust me with his final plan, Kukuku,"

You know, its kinda weird having a serious talk with Kululu. "You're gonna find out what his plan is for Natsumi, be Intel for me," I shoved him to the side, and walked to the base, which oddly enough, we landed by it.

**-Kululu-**

I watched him walk into the door of our base. Kukuku, good thing I'm good liar. Saburo's plan is to kill Natsumi, but from the inside; though her heart. Now if I told him that, Giroro would think Saburo would stab or shoot her in the heart.

Natsumi had somehow fallen in love with Giroro. Sometimes you got to wonder how love works. So fallen with Giroro and instead of with Saburo, she gave her 'heart' to Giroro.

My logic is impeccable, kukuku.

I walked into the base after him. I hate to see Giroro or Natsumi die…before I went through the door; I looked up to the sky. Kukuku this planet has really changed me. I walked into the base.


	37. Chapter 37

**I've been so busy -_- im sorry guys and girls for these late chapters, but I will try to go faster…**

**Ch. 37 Giroro**

Saburo, what did Natsumi do to you for you to kill her? UGH! I ruffled up my hair. All this frustration must not be good for my health. I entered the living room, Kululu was behind me. In front of me in a semi-circle were Keroro, Moi, Tamama, and Dororo.

"Ok Keroro, we're all here, what did you call a meeting anyways?" I asked as I sat down next to Dororo.

Keroro stared at the ground, hand on his knees. "Well, since we can no longer invade this planet, and the only we have left is our secret base, and some weapons left. I suggest we….go our separate ways," he said, then in a lower voice, "and leave all the stuff to me so I can sell it and buy Gundam models,"

"NO WAY!" I hit him on the head.

"But Sarge…" Tamama started to say when Keroro cut him off.

"Oh no Tamama, I'm no longer a Sergeant, you can call me Keroro or Kaeru when we are out in public," he said with a slight smile.

"Ok then," Tamama tried to hide a small smile, "but Keroro, we all live here, unless you want to go live somewhere else,"

"Where would we go?" asked Dororo

"Kero Kero Kero that's easy! Tamama will go back Momoka's house. Dororo, you can go back To Koyuki's house, and Giroro, Kululu, Moi and I shall go back to the Hinata's house!" Keroro explained

"Kukukuku, I wonder if Aki will let THREE guys, who is NOT related to her family into her house," said Kululu with his back turned.

"But she let us stay last time," Keroro replied

"Yea, but we were small aliens then, not grown teenage boys,"

Keroro and Kululu argued over the matter. I sat there watching everyone; Tamama and Moi were trying to get Keroro to stop arguing with Kululu. Dororo had gone off somewhere, probably back to tending his many gardens.

I decided to lie back on the tiled floor. I must come up with a plan.

**-Natsumi-**

I blinked a few times. I noticed it had gotten dark. Sitting up, the blanket on me fell to the floor. I guess Giroro already left. The memory of what had happened came back, no no NO! I don't want to remember that!

Hands on my head, I shook my head roughly! He almost…Why can't I get this memory out of my head? Maybe….maybe Kululu has a forget gun or something….maybe I should use it also on Giroro, so he doesn't remember also, and not bring it up when I forget.

So much frustration! I marched up the stairs to my room. I walked over my bed, and pulled the covers over's my head. I got work tomorrow, and maybe I'll ask Kululu about that gun too.

**Sorry it's short; I'll have more time 2moro.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Shojo-yy? Alrightie then :3 only a few more chapters to go and I'm DONE! Im pretty sure this story is kinda random -_- but u guys luv it though :P I've decided to put this stories of my on DeviantArt**

**Ch. 38 Natsumi**

***beep*beep***

I looked from under my covers, to see what time it was. It was 6:45 a.m. I got up from my warm and comfortable bed. Today, after a long break, I get to go back to work. Not that I mind it, I get money, and it's a fun job to do.

I decided to take the bus today, I didn't feel like walking. Though the ride did make my way to my job faster. It usually took me about forty minutes to walk, and the bus took only twenty-five minutes.

As I got on the bus, I noticed it was a bit dirty. Trash under seats, but I guess it will be alright. My body swayed to the movements of the bus. I checked my watch; I got thirty minutes before I have to be at work. I wonder if everyone is still working there, though I am pretty sure that stupid frog worked there to spite me.

A smile slid on my face, I had some fun times with them. Going on adventures, visiting other planets, me saving defending the world countless of times.

A song came on the radio, as the bus screeched to a stop. Seeing that it was my stop, I got off. I was only a block away from the maid café, so I walked the rest of the way.

I hummed to myself. The sun was out and shinning. There was a slight breeze, it was a beautiful day. Opening the back door to the café, I was greeted by my manger, "Ah! Natsumi! It has been awhile,"

"Yea, it has," I smiled to her as I walked to the back room.

"Did you know those friends of yours quit? The black haired one said 'this is too much, I'm quitting!' and the other four boys followed him. Koyuki stayed though,"

"They quit?" I guess this was too much or they are busy with other things. "At last Koyuki is still here,"

"Yup, I'm still here,"

I turned around; Koyuki was standing behind me, already in her maid outfit. "Koyuki, how are you today?"

She leaned towards the door, head resting on the frame. "Oh I'm good; I'll be hanging out with Dororo later,"

"Ooh!" I leaned towards her, "Where you going?"

"A place," then she turned on her heel and left. We both got work to do.

I served customers all day, taking their orders, serving food, cleaning tables and all that. I started to wonder, when the frogs were frogs, umm when Giroro and the others were frogs, they were friends to us. But now when they are human, Koyuki and I are dating two of them.

It's interesting how things work out, but I'm glad. Koyuki got over her crush of me, and started to like Dororo, which I say they are the most perfect couple ever. Keroro, well let's just say he got friends, because both Moi and Tamama are always with him most of the times. Kululu….well if he ever falls in love, I pity that person. Then there is Giroro and I.

Thinking about it, I never trusted Giroro at first. He did tied Fuyuki up, set booby traps all over my house and tried to shoot me, but everything works out in the end.

**-Saburo-**

I was sulking in the room, building my weapon. I was preparing to kill that damned alien. He was the one who got between me and Natsumi. I can feel the hatred burning inside of me.

I can't believe she would choose that thing over me. I have better looks then he, but if my plan goes well she'll come running to me.

Though I can't believe Kululu told him some of my plans. It seems I can't trust anyone but myself.

I added a piece of plutonium to the weapon, it is almost complete. An evil grin stretched across my face, as my weapon started to glow green.

"soon, very soon,"


	39. Chapter 39

**I heard funimation stopped dubbing Sgt. Frog TT^TT**

**Ch. 39**

After work, Natsumi had gone to Giroro's new home to look for Kululu.

After seeing him, she asked for an invention that can make her forget a certain memory.

He agreed.

She also made sure to use it Giroro, so neither of them remember.

Sneaking up behind him, she uses the invention on him.

After making sure he forgot, she used the invention on her.

The only person left to remember the certain event that happened was Saburo.

**(Ch.34 if you don't remember)**

Saburo, holed up in his room, continued to finish his invention.

His room pulsed with a green light.

His eyes were filled with greed.

*clink*

With the last piece, it was finally finish.

For slacker who doesn't go to school much, he's pretty smart.

He holds it up, like he was showing for the whole world to see.

It looks like a gun that is able to be tied unto his wrist.

Inside is double edge knives, attached to a chain, electric charged with plutonium.

This is why the weapon glows green.

He'll be able to shoot dangerous things from afar.

I guess he is scared or something to fight close combat.

Soon, I'll be able to get rid of that alien once and for all!

He still is a nuisance even from five years ago.

Giroro, outside his tent, thinks of the future.

We only have a month left of school.

What should I do?

Maybe I should ask her that question I've heard so much about.

Let's think about that later.

He looks up at the night sky.

I feel evil intent.

A battle will be happening soon.

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter just getting ready for the semi-epic battle**


	40. Chapter 40

**Holy moley! It's chapter 40! Smiley face, haha. This is my longest story! Sorry 4 long wait**

**Edit- sorry that this took so long**

**Edit- I'm done…I'm done? Finally!**

**Ch.40 Natsumi**

The calendar said it was Sunday. Today I'm going to hang out with Giroro. Getting off my bed, I walked over to my closet, and chose some suitable clothes to wear. Looking though shirts and dresses, I found something perfect to wear.

A white and blue tank top, which I wear a jean jacket over. I also chose a pair of skinny jeans, and black flats.

Since my hair is short, and only has grown a little, I decided to leave it be. I still look good. I hoped nothing will go wrong, like it starts to rain or something.

Now that I think about it, even if something goes wrong Giroro always comes to help me, like that one time at the Maid Café, and all those times when he was in alien form.

I spin around on my heel. I think my life wouldn't be complete if I never had met Giroro and the others. I probably would have still follow Saburo around, and never see his true self. I also wouldn't ever go on adventures like to the moon, fight enemy aliens, and other things.

I might not have ever met Koyuki, and Moi. Momoka might probably still be too shy to talk to Fuyuki. You know, its amazing how one simple thing can happen and your whole life will change from it.

I looked down at my outfit. Everything looks fine. I grabbed my bag, phone and wallet, and I set out to go downstairs.

Mom was gone already for work. "Fuyuki!" I cried out, "Have cereal for breakfast! I'm heading out!"

"Ok!" he answered back

I opened the front door, now to go out and go meet up with Giroro.

**-Saburo-**

I made sure my newly made weapon was put away safely. Don't want Kululu the traitor to find out and tell the others.

This gun will surely destroy him when the time is right, but when is the time right to kill the alien? Well it's going to be today and in front of Natsumi. My resources say that the two are out on yet another date.

When Natsumi comes running back to me, we'll go on many dates as I like. Hmm, I pondered about this as I laid back and looked at the ceiling. Images of my victory swirled in my mind. Natsumi in my arms, doing everything I tell her.

*beep*beep*

The alarm on my watch started to ring; it was time to go out.

Maybe after I make Natsumi mine, I should get rid of every other male in the world so she can't cheat on me, then all the girls would be after me.

**-Giroro-**

I waited at the park for Natsumi, I've check my watch probably a thousand time. I was making she wasn't late, if she was; I'll most likely think of worst possible causes that got in her way. What if she tripped down the stairs and badly injured herself? She has no way to tell me! Maybe I should just go to her house. As I turned around I heard her voice behind me,

"Giroro! Where are you going?"

I turned back to face her, "Nowhere now that your here,"

She blushed a little. It made her face light up and look cute. I held out my arm to her, "Shall we?" she draped her arm around mine, and we started our date. We walked past the pond, where ducks and geese swam. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and gently falling to the ground. All around us was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to Natsumi.

Our senior year is almost over, graduation is coming quickly, I think it's time to ask her the question. I want to live the rest of my life with her.

"Natsu-"

A gun shot rang through the air. I fell backwards, pain searing though my side.

"Giroro!" I heard Natsumi scream. My world faded to black.

**-Natsumi-**

I saw him, Saburo, stepping out of a nearby bush with a gun in his hand. I turned to Giroro to tell him, but he was saying my name. Saburo brought the gun up, and pulled the trigger. I didn't see it coming. I watched Giroro staggered backwards and I screamed out his name, as he hit the ground.

Blood was seeping from Giroro's wound. His eyes closed.

"Oh god, oh god, what do I do?" I turned to Saburo, "Why? Why would you shoot him?" I was close to tears.

"Why? WHY? It's because you wouldn't be mine!" Saburo yelled, his gun still pointed at me.

Is he really this obsessed with me? But why? "You…you had your chance!" I yelled at him, "When I realized that you didn't returned my feelings, my one-sided crush ebbed away, and I realized my true feelings," my voice turned to a whisper as I brought my hand to Giroro's forehead, "that I loved a little red alien frog who was there for me through hard and good times," I laced my fingers though his, hoping he'll find warmth there. My head turned sharply, and I glared at Saburo.

"And how dare you shoot him!" I stood facing him, getting ready to fight.

"Don't Natsumi," I looked down, Giroro was awake.

"Don't move, you're wounded badly," I told him, placing my hand under his head.

"It me he wants, it's me he'll get," he slowly got up, unbalanced.

"well, well, well, it seems the alien still has the strength to fight," Saburo's finger tightly pulled against the trigger, "Too bad it will be your last stand,"

I saw a blazing light building inside the gun, "NO!" I yelled. I ran toward Giroro and pushed him out of the way before I was surround by a flash of light.

Memories came rushing to me.

When I hit Giroro with my schoolbag, and sent him flying though my window.

After be free of the battle armor, he was the first one I saw.

Him pretending to be my dad for the three-legged race.

Him roasting sweet potatoes by the fire.

Us going to the moon.

Him. Him. Him.

I Love You.

**-Giroro-**

I felt the ground rushing to meet me, out of the corner or my eye I saw a blinding light. I turned from where I was, and saw Natsumi's body laying there. Burn marks on her skin, her clothes were smoking.

"Natsu...mi," I mumbled. She pushed me out of the way so that I wouldn't get hurt anymore, but at what cost? Her life?

I got on my hands and knees, and crawled to where she was. I gently shook her. Her body was still. Why? Why did this have to happen?

I felt anger bubbling inside of me. I will avenge my Natsumi.

I got up slowly, and looked into the face of a murderer. His white hair gleamed in the sunlight, lighting his evil.

"At least now, nobody gets her," Saburo said. My fists were shaking, I wanted to kill him, but I can't. I know I can't. Even though he has done many bad things, Natsumi will say that its not right to kill.

"Why? Why did it had to be Natsumi?" I asked him

"So many 'Why' questions today, well you see, will my good looks and radio station, I had the girls in my hand, just like Natsumi once was. I like controlling people, you see," he turned in a full circle, "If was able to international, my whole plan will be in full effect, but thanks to your sergeant and his radio show, I couldn't go to America. So to put it simply, I want the earth, to make an army full of fan-girls who would do anything for me. Didn't you see what happen when I said that I liked Gundam models? Every girl who listened bought one,"

"your sick!" I spat out

"why thank you, now I must finish what I had started, Goodbye…Giroro," he held the gun one more time, and pulled the trigger. A light started to form, and a bang was heard. I looked down, my body was perfectly alright, and I looked back at Saburo. His gun was on the ground, smoking, and Saburo was on the ground, clutching his hand to his chest.

"What…?"

"Kukukukuku,"

"Kululu?" Saburo asked, getting up in pain. Kululu step out from behind a tree.

"We may have been 'buddies' in the past, but Giroro is my guinea pig," he said, his glasses showing swirls.

"Wha..?" I started to say but Kululu cut me off.

"and I couldn't just let you kill him, so I altered your gun to only two blasts, kotukutuku," he chuckled evilly.

"but when did you..?" Saburo stuttered, trying to figure out how Kululu changed his gun.

"Kukukukukukuku, I have my ways, as you should've known, kukukuku,"

Saburo still on the ground, gripped his hand harder. I didn't feel any pity or sorrow. I walked over to him, and he fell backwards trying to get away. I came as close to his face, glaring at him.

"If I ever, EVER, catch you at least a one mile near Natsumi, this time, I WILL kill you! Understand?" he nodded slowly, then got up and ran away. Hopefully, that will be the last time I see. I looked over at Kululu, and gave him a nod to show him my thanks.

I walked over to Natsumi, and gently picked her up. Her face looked peaceful even though it had burns. Bits of what was left of her has burned away. I looked back at Kululu.

"Can you do anything?" I asked him. He looked at me in silence.

"Just don't tell the others," he started to walk away and I followed him.

**-Natsumi-**

My memories up to the point where I pushed Giroro have already went past. I was floating in a white light, drifting.

"Natsumi," a light voice called out to me.

"Giroro?" I asked. I heard a soft laugh.

"No no, I am not your beloved," a man appeared before me, he was wearing a white suit, and he had wings.

"Am…am I dead?" I asked him

"Not quite, but will be," he sad with a sorrowful face, "though you weren't supposed to die just yet, you still had 70 years to go,"

"can I still have a few moments of life? I need to tell Giroro one thing,"

"Sorry but that wont work,"

Lights around me started to flash, "What's happening?" I asked the man.

He looked though a clipboard that he had with him, "well well well, its your lucky day, with the help of alien technology, you'll be living your life again,"

"I will?" the man started to fade away.

"Goodbye Natsumi! See you later," he said right before he completely faded away.

My slowly opened to the face of Giroro, and weirdly enough, Kululu.

**-Giroro-**

We entered into Kululu's lab. Natsumi limp in my arms. I didn't understand anything, Kululu told me to place her on a nearby table, I did. He started placing tube like things on her. Kululu turned to face a big red button.

"I press, kukukuku," he said, as he pressed the button. A glowing green light swallowed the room.

As it ebbed away, I looked at Natsumi. She looked she did before Saburo showed up, even her hair is longer. Her eyes flickered opened.

"Natsumi!" I hugged her close.

"Giroro?" she replied.

"I'm here,"

"are you ok?" she asked

"yes, and so are you," I smiled at her, "lets go somewhere else, I need to ask you something, private," I looked at Kululu when I said private. I took her hand, she was wobbly at first but she got over it. I took her outside of our base, we had a cherry blossom tree in the yard.

"before everything had happened with Saburo and all, I was going to ask you a question," I told her.

"a question?"

"yes," I looked straight in to her beautiful eyes, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me got too. Natsumi, that's all I ask of you," I kneeled down in front of her, "will you marry me?"

She didn't hesitate at all, "Yes,"

**Anybody see my reference up there when he proposed?**


	41. Extra  A letter to the readers

Hello, this story is at an end :3

though if u actually want me to continue, to see the hardships of planning a wedding and wacky things that Keroro plan.

i'll start a sequel! if i get like at least 3 reviews

ok bye~ bye~

-Victoria Firewriath


	42. EXTRA: news of a sequel and a vote

By popular demand, a sequal will coming! I will start writing maybe Monday or Tuesday….who knows..

Now, I need help deciding the title, and here are your choices…

1) A very Froggy Wedding

2) A Wedding with a chance of Frog

So which do you vote for?

The most voted title, will be the title of the story….

So far, by asking my family and friends option 2 is in the lead by 2


End file.
